


Moonlight Road

by smilingcrescent



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't need to know the band, Drama, Fantasy, Fox magic, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Plot, Pre-Slash, Retold Fairy Tale, Tanuki, Urban Fantasy, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingcrescent/pseuds/smilingcrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is a kitsune, a fox bound to do his master’s will. When the family name is in ruins and hard up for money, Hyde is sent to steal the fortune of　a mysterious Mr. Konta. Things aren’t as simple as he would have them, though, and the feat swiftly turns into a more complicated venture. Just when Hyde thinks he’s got it under control, Tetsu enters the picture….<br/>(This contains my original retelling of “Mr. Fox,’ an old English fairy tale)</p><p>Accessible story to even those not familiar with the bandom/ fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put to Task

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: AU. Near present with cell phones. ♥ band members are in their early 20s.  
> Pairing: Hints of HaiTsu. But for now, there isn't much of a pairing at all. no one confesses, and there aren’t any kisses.  
> Rating: PG13 for what may be considered “mature themes”  
> Warnings/other: slight horror elements. Also, hints of romance. Switching Hyde first person PoV and Tetsu PoV.
> 
> A/N: About language / formatting  
> On a formatting notes, any Japanese will be denoted by italics, and then followed by an English approximation. With the exception of kitsune, which shall be henceforth in regular font. Other italicized words are for thoughts or emphasis..   
> For example, I might say " _Maho tsukai_ , magic users pop up in this story." (魔法使い maho tsukai). There will be some information on fox lore throughout the story. Ask if you have a question or heard something differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this story is written about the early-twenties of L'Arc members, and so I chose to have Tetsuya's name as Tetsu, as he styled his name at the time. ♥ Thank you. ♥

Prologue  
  
My name is Hyde, and I am a bound fox. kitsune (狐)。Doubtless you have heard tales of enthralling kitsune who transform into irresistibly beautiful women who either bewitch unsuspecting men to hilarious effects, or trick passers-by to see visions of battles centuries past. Fear of being fooled by a fox or incurring its wrath for doing as little as waking it from its restful nap has sent farmers praying for forgiveness and building shrines even to a modest witch fox.  
  
An old tale springs to mind. A traveler sees a light in the countryside in spite of being mostly lost. Behold, there is a small house or inn with a soft bed and good food. The soft-eyed beauty that lives there takes a fancy to him and offers a well prepared meal, but when he awakes, he discovers he has slept in a graveyard with moldering leaves for a bed.  
  
Yes, the vixens in these tales are the picture of feminine grace, charm, and beauty. Not to mention a taste for tricking human men...  
  
But I am not a vixen, and as I said before, I am a bound fox.  
  
The family who forged the bonds that hold me, for a time, were wealthy and influential. But as the source of the Furude family’s uncanny power was found out, people began to limit their interactions with the cloth-makers. Some generations later, the stubborn family still hadn’t died out— though a number of foxes had decreased to six. Dealings with them became taboo— only those who were already considered taboo themselves married into their family, or bought land or even borrowed money from the fox-owning Furude family. The family fortune dwindled—no one would have dealings with a fox-using family, and the family business had been suffering since before I could remember.  
  
The contradiction often puzzles me; the villagers respect and worship the god Inari. In fact, the god himself is feared by my master and some others. Not that Inari is evil or malevolent— Inari is a wild and untamed power found in nature. Inari’s wrath is not to be invoked lightly, and so my master must doubly commit herself to her spells. But foxes (who are closely connected with the god) are called goblins and feared almost universally by the average person.  
  
The current head-of-house, and controller of we delightful foxes, is an old woman. At all times, she kept at least three of us on the roof to watch out for outsiders and to spy on any visitors (or maids) in the house. Other jobs might include spying on a particular person who offended our master. Our talent for illusion managed to get her idiot son a good recommendation and interview some years back, but even we couldn’t get him past the screening. Doubtless the Furude of Wakayama were on a secret black list of untouchables...doomed to be labeled burakumin (部落民)....  
  
Though the world has changed, the old woman till keeps us on. He’s as old fashioned as they come, and more stubborn than anyone could believe. We all hate her for her stubborn unwillingness to change, but nothing ever changes.  
  
While all of these people were right to fear foxes and even a jinko (人狐human fox, or a fox owned by a family, thank you very much), what could we do of consequence when rumor of fox-owning or association was present? Gone were the days of court yin-yang masters and diviners. It’s the time of office workers and salary men, the modern samurai who spend every waking hour with their damnable companies...hurrah, hurrah... How could we exert any influence? The average person only has a hazy belief in curses and magic, but even still...most wealth is out of our reach.  
  
The world is all about what glitters…from brand-sparkling technological gadgets to ever-changing fashion. It’s hard to conceive where a fox fits into it all. It feels as though old fashioned spying and servitude is uncalled for, if you ask me.  
  
 **Part One:**  
  
  
The call of my master was relentless. It tugged at the edges of my thoughts at first, and then it spread like a dull headache, running painfully down my spine so that all my limbs ached and tingled.  
  
I scurried from my burrow—a nice, snug place under the lady’s prestigious house. Its earthen walls were slightly damp and interwoven with roots, but there, the sounds of the human world rarely disturb my rest. Only natural sounds—the pleasant hum of the earth, the small skimmerings of insects and the like, were there. As quiet as a grave, it was a pleasant abode and out of obvious sight. But I was forced to leave it and enter my master’s house.  
  
I would have given even my fox-orb to avoid coming to complete her tedious tasks, but her magic compelled me to come to her summons. So I go. The old house loomed before me like a massive toad taking its last decrepit breath. My feet pad silently through a cleverly disguised hole near the side of the house where the laundry is hung by a servant in the day.  
  
Once in the house proper, I moved quickly along the hardwood floors. Up the steep stairs and into my master’s room I went. _Crotchety old woman probably wants me to curse someone who looked at her funny at the convenient store._ I thought. I learned as a kit how petty and cruel she was how quick she was to show her power over others. The neighbors all tried to be polite to her and her brood, but it would be foolish to do otherwise since everyone knew they were fox keepers.  
  
Just before I entered the room, I took my human shape. In this form, I am a small and slender with large eyes and a pretty, effeminate face. I can’t change the figure (or the sex),just the little details. Hair color, clothing. Things like that. Much as I’d like to take a more threatening appearance, _that_ would take extra preparation. I fixed the bent figure with a haughty look. “You called, aruji?”* (master)  
  
She curled her lip and motioned with a wrinkled hand to the dish before her a roasted bit of eel. Inviting though it was, I didn’t really want to eat it; the cursed thing kept me bound to this wretched family. But weaknes to temptation is also part of my nature, and a small part of the ritual. I scowled prettily and sat before her.  
  
I nibbled at the eel and examined the dark room. It was sparse enough— despite all my master’s airs. She had six other foxes under her control, and I was the youngest, so I wasn’t often called upon. I’d rather not be summoned at all, but what’s one to do? I certainly can’t sever the link she forged.  
  
“What is your will?” I asked, drawing out the words before another dainty nibble of eel. I licked a pale finger, and fixed my eyes on a mole by her eye.  
  
“Fox, I have fed you all these years. It’s time for you to repay me.”  
  
Words I’d heard before. She knew I had to do whatever she asked— who knew why she said it; the ritual doesn't require those words. I yawned and titled my head to the side so that the shadows fall on my face, waiting for her to get on with it.  
  
“Get me the treasures and fortune of Konta Ikuyasu. Do this before the moon begins to wane, fox, or there will be trouble.” She frowned at me, pulling her lips tightly together. Her hands were tense on her knees, but she didn’t sit _seiza,_ with her feet tucked underneath her body, knees pressed against the floor. Nope, not anymore— her knees ached too much, or so she constantly complained. For all her love of old ways, she sat with her legs out-stretched under the low table.  
  
I scoffed. “You think I could get you anything of value from his house?” I wrinkled my nose. “People don’t leave their fortune lying about. Their money is in banks or invested.” I allowed my lips to curve upward here. Her son-in-law hadn’t invested wisely, so talk of investments didn’t please her, but it amused me to vex her like this.  
  
The old woman glared at me. “You will come up with something, fox.” She tapped her fingers irritably on the tatami matt, the picture of impatience. Her old face shows crude longing for wealth that goes beyond her usual greed, something tells me. She continues with a grim tightening of her lips. “Konta seems to be looking for a bride. He’s hanging around pretty young women. He tells them of wonderful things in his house. I want you to bring them to me!” She snapped, leaning forward.  
  
I yawned again. “Hard up for money, then?” I examine my fingers, lifting an eyebrow. “Well, I could try. But if it’s young women he’s interested in, you ought to consider sending your granddaughter a-calling.” This likely wouldn’t amount to anything. The whole family isn’t much to look at, with all the ‘serious magic business’ and frowning and all. I’ve seen more enthralling trees. “Or a vixen. I’m not good at courting…” I traced the rim of the ceramic plate before me, reluctant to begin my charge. Especially one involving money. And before the waning moon! A mere three weeks, that was. “One of them should be good at swindling money…” I continued.  
  
“Silence,” the old woman croaked. “ _You_ will carry this task out, or suffer the consequences.” She made the sign of dismissal, and I felt a pressure between my eyes that felt like a swarm of cicadas had taken residence in my head. Before it got any worse, I changed back into a fox and left her presence.  
  
Three weeks…it was hardly any time at all. I wracked my head, trying to think of where to start.  
  
First things first, I would need information. _Which_ ladies was he courting? And where did he live? Was he even in this town? I’d never heard of the man before, and if he were really so wealthy, surely I would have. Trust the old woman to leave out essential information like that. I didn’t even know what he looked like, or where he hung about. No, I needed information all right. Maybe even an address. So I went to the most useful member of the household—at least for my purposes, anyways.  
  
I skulked about the yard, looking for the cleaning woman’s son. It was a weekday, and late enough for his chores to be over, so he was likely to be in his room. I was careful not to disturb his mother, who was terrified of foxes in spite all of her years on the staff. She and her son lived on the grounds in a small—tiny really— house closer to the mountain that the Furude nestled into. I jumped to the windowsill, brushing against the screen gingerly. The music was up loud, and he was playing the drums to boot, so he didn’t hear me. But it was worth a try. If only the curtain weren’t closed...  
  
Annoyed, I swished my tail, beating it against the window. I hissed into the night air and gave a low croon. Like a charm, the lights of the house dimmed, the tiny filaments at their centered shrank and throbbed. If there had been fire, it would have been more impressive, but everything these days is electric. I made a small, crooning yip and scratched at the pane. The bedroom light right next to Yukihiro’s went out and I heard a faint stirring.  
  
But as I’d hoped, Yukihiro stopped beating at the drums and turned his music down. Then the curtain parted. He bent his neck to peer between the clothes and then opened it all the way. He slid the window open, but he didn’t remove the screen. Peering at me in the dim light, his gaze went to my eyes and neck, but the expression on his thin face didn’t change. As serious as ever.  
  
“Hyde?” he called questioningly. His eyes lingered on my neck, where the fur grew less thick. I’d gotten that scar when I was a kit. It was Yukihiro who had helped me then, and so I did him a few favors now and then as way of thanks. “What are you up to?”  
  
“I need information, Yuki. Got a job.” I tapped my front paws restlessly before continuing, “I need to swindle some money from a guy called Konta. You know about him? Where he hangs about?”  
  
Yuki put a hand to his platinum-dyed head. He regards me for a long moment before even replying. “He lives outside town. He’s not too specific about where he lives, so I’m told. But it ought to be easy enough to find…he has to get mail, after all.” He looked tired, silhouetted in the window like that. He paused, thinking. After a while, he added. “He’s all the gossip among the women. He probably goes where the girls would be. You know, karaoke, bars, restaurants, places like that.”  
  
I rubbed up against the screen. “Thanks, Yuki. It’s a good start.”  
  
And so, I leapt off the windowsill with hardly more details than I could have worked out on my own. But of course, not many people wanted to talk to Yukihiro, as he was so closely connected with the fox-owning family and all. He had to get a part time job in the next town over, even.  
  
I headed for the road and the town beyond it. The road wasn’t too long. In fact, it was rather pleasant. Before I knew it, I was in the heart of town.  
  
In the shadow between two shops, I took my human shape. I picked up a leaf and a twig before shoving them into my newly-formed pocket. I had modeled my clothes off of what Yukihiro had been wearing— white shirt and jeans. Of course, my shirt was long sleeved, not the tank top he’d had on before bed. Anything else would be odd for a chilly autumn night. _On second thought, I’d better add a jacket,_ I thought to myself. And so dressed, I stepped back into the street to walk on two feet the rest of the way.  
  
I observed the night scene. That section of town was mostly quiet. Cars only passed every so often, and the street lamps illuminated closed store fronts. I walked past the small clothing store and strayed to one side to allow a pair of high-school boys to pass on their bicycles.  
  
Some ways down the street and across from the convenient store, I found a dingy restaurant-with-a-bar nestled between two small restaurants. It was an uninviting a structure as any I’d seen. But, there were a few people outside; a couple was eating on the balcony of the restaurant, and a bored girl held a cellphone out, staring at it without even glancing at me or the other girl at her side. They were dressed in the short sweater dresses and cowboy boots that seemed to be the fashion this year, complete with their unbuttoned, thin little dress-coats. Even their dyed-brown hair was identically unbound. I stepped lightly past them, feeling one of their eyes on me as I entered.  
  
It was not so much a club as a social spot with a bar. The place had tables and booths with room for company get-togethers. Most days it was rather empty, and today was no exception. I was greeted in a falsely chipper tone by a girl at the entrance. I gave her a lopsided smile and headed straight for the bar. Once there, I asked for a glass of cola, handing the youth my leaf for payment, but it would do for money with a little glamor. Doubtless, later he would be puzzled at the presence of a brown leaf mixed in with his coins and bills. I smiled at the thought as I settled myself onto the uncomfortable stool, keeping my ears sharp for any mention of the wealthy Mr. Konta.  
  
Unfortunately, the men and women around me we either drunkenly flirting, or complaining about their boyfriends or wives. A small but loud group of company workers were chattering about how hard the week was at work. I grew bored listening to the mundane conversations after some time, but at last I heard something promising.  
  
“She wasn’t talking the next time I saw her, though. He’s going after some vocational college kid, a girl called Megumi, I heard. Her family is wealthy—a real lady!” the rough, but high pitched voice of a woman was saying to her companions, not bothering to keep the jealous peals from her voice. I perked my ears. This sounded like my man. I eyed the trio curiously.  
  
The woman talking didn’t seem drunk— just snipping about the poor luck of some rival on her way from the lavatory. She and the others looked to be college aged. They were the youngest in the room for all I could tell, not so long out of high school.  
  
“What happened to the other girl—that Yuna?”  
  
“She only pretended to be rich is the problem. He took her out once and saw right through her!” the girl behind the first added. She clutched her purse, and looked to the table of company men and women. “Mr. Okubo is much cuter, though, don’t you think? And he’s been flirting with you all night.” She chirped as she gave a little wave to their waiting party.  
  
Damn. They were going back to the group. I stood up, starting towards the third girl. I worked up all the charm I could muster and smiled at her. Our eyes met, and I held her gaze. As I walked across the short space, she slowed and fell a ways behind the other two, and stopped when I stood next to her.  
  
“Hey.” I purred. “Buy you a drink?”  
  
“Who are you?” She looked to the table and the other girls who were taking their seats. Her soft face took on a hard edge.  
  
I tried not to frown. For all my kind’s reputation for being irresistible, I was certainly having trouble with this sullen girl. Of course, all those stories are about. _vixen._. “I just want to talk to you” I said quietly, trying not to alarm her further.  
  
“I’m with someone.” She muttered, and started back to the table.  
  
“Suit yourself.” I frowned and glowered at her back before retreating to the bar. I could feel the curious gaze of the others, as though I’d caused a scene. Dammit. Best sit back and hope to eavesdrop the information.  
  
But that was long in coming, and instead, the evening unfolded into a thoroughly dull affair. I tried to make eyes at the girl who knew something, but she thoroughly and completely ignored me.  
  
 _Who knows,_ I thought waspishly. _Maybe the dumb man will get his ass over here, fall in love with me, and all my troubles will be solved..._  
  
Yeah, That was _likely._ I sipped at my drink and leaned back to wait.  
  
Frustration riled up inside of me, and the feeling of resentment towards the Furude house grew. I was bored and left alone to do a job that by all rights required more info than I had. It was going to make more than a few cokes for this job.  
  
I set my teeth...  
...and let my gaze wander.  
  
Well then. Let the night _begin._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: burakumin is not necessarily the word you want to use to label the Dowa people. ♥ Excuse Hyde for being frank. ^_^ Read this blog if you want more info on the Dowa people: http://www.hikosaemon.com/2011/11/when-talking-about-burakumin-never-say.html


	2. The Modern House of Mr. Konta

**Part Two**  
 _(Tetsu PoV_ )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Whirrrrrr, whirrrrrr,_ the machine does its work well, and the noise goes back to the usual hum. Around me, the golden light is warm and indulging, though outside the wind is starting to pick up. It was an average, albeit getting later, afternoon, and I had nothing on my mind more than the usual list of things that needed to be done.  
  
The rush period has come and gone, and the customers have settled into a comfortable lull. The smell of roast coffee beans amidst the occasional squeal of hot air heating and foaming milk doesn’t break the mood so much as add to it. It’s hardly quiet, but it suits. Even the gaudy music fits the atmosphere, though I personally doubt the stuff is an attraction point.  
  
A young woman comes through the door, and as we all give our cheerful, “Welcome!”s, she looks over her shoulder. Waiting for friends?  
  
Sure enough, the girl’s group comes in after, laughing and chattering at slow intervals. A familiar group, and by the sounds of it, they’re about done for the day. They idle near the door, and as if on cue, it opens again to admit another person. A small, fine boned young man with large, beautiful eyes and a mouth that curved around a smile. Quite attractive, most would agree, even though he was hardly doing more than walking in the door.   
  
He breezed past the group, who are in the midst of settling their bags on a row of tables, and walks straight up to the counter and me. “One soy late. Hot, please.” He says, before my coworker can even ask for his order. The young man gives a charming smile even as he places a single leaf on the counter. It’s green still, and smells oh-so-faintly of sap.   
  
My coworker accepted the leaf, saying, “Three-eighty exactly, thank you so much. Please wait a moment.” He paused, turning to announce to the rest of us in a sing-song voice, “One tall soy late,” and two of the girls chorused it back at him in an equally sing-song manner as he tucks the leaf into the cash box. His hands moved as though he handles coins, not one fresh leaf.   
  
I almost laughed aloud. Right in front of me, there was this petite and effeminate young man who dared to use magic to swipe a coffee right out from under my nose.  
  
An illusion. For coffee. I glanced back at the newcomer, but he’d settled back a pace to let the group into line. His fine features don’t give away more than a usual amount of amusement. Not guilty, not smug, jut quietly watching the store as though he were completely unoccupied.   
  
With a half dozen drinks to make now, I couldn’t spare him another thought, but I certainly wasn’t going to forget him.   
  
I made the drinks and helped the others re-tidy our little roost before venturing to the tables with a dust cloth in hand.   
  
The boy—it was hard seeing him as an adult when he paid with fake money, even though he _looked_ the same age as me—stirred copious amounts of sugar into the late and lazily stirred it. He licked the stirring stick idly, and his eyes widened. He gave a dubious look at the coffee, and slowly gathered it up before ambling to a seat close to the others. He set the coffee on one side of the table and stirred idly.   
  
I wiped the tables meticulously, getting rid of the smears and small imperfections clouding the surface, all the while listening to see what I could glean. _Why_ was he here? I couldn’t imagine the reason. He was hardly interested in the coffee…in fact, it seemed he didn’t know much about it to begin with. But he sat quietly, sipping only once at the warm drink, and I was out of tables to clean.  
  
So I took myself back behind the counter, all the while trying to think desperately what I was obligated to do. Granted, I wasn’t all that worried about the missing change, and the behavior of that young man was hardly threatening. But something was odd, so I felt I had to do something. I kept an eye on him, readying myself for various small chores that came up on the way.  
  
I caught a snippet of conversation as I cleared away the mixing counter.   
  
“—can’t believe it. She’s not _that_ pretty,” one of the girls was complaining.   
  
A small scoff and a little chuckle echoed back at her, and someone else replied, “Oh, come off it. You like Heita, right?”  
  
Another friend, the pretty girl with bobbed hair and sensible earrings joined the conversation slowly. She covered her mouth prettily. “We’ve been friends since childhood,” she allows her hand to touch the table, and her barely-touched late cools unnoticed.  
  
The young man with the illusioned money perked up at this very slightly. His large eyes widened and then sharpened. How very interesting. Could this group be of that much importance?  
  
“But Konta Megumi doesn’t seven _sound_ right!” the girl complained, leaning backwards even lifting her face towards the ceiling.  
  
The pretty man sitting next to them pursed his lips and stuck his spoon into his mouth, chewing. His eyes narrowed, and he fidgeted in his chair.   
  
He’s definitely interested in something. Is it the conversation about this Megumi, or is it one of the other conversations? But I only hear snatches of conversation about promotions and noisy neighbors. That and he came in with that group.  
  
“Oishi-san and I went to the same high school. She’s practically a _princess_ in this town. Maybe in a city she wouldn’t be special, but here, she’s everybody’s idol.”   
  
The young man was composed again before I could observe his more open behavior. He glanced around the shop again, and took more note of everything else. As though he was quite done with that conversation.   
  
The girl shook her head, mirroring his actions. “Well, that’ fine. We’re just _fine_ without her.” She’s not going to say anything else on that matter, I could tell.   
  
Sensing I’d heard everything of importance, I drifted away from the floor. Ready to think now, and leave the snooping to the boy.   
  
But he didn’t do anything else worth noting, and when the pretty girl left, he followed shortly after. Leaving a mostly full cup of coffee, and the smell of wild flowers in the air…with none the wiser that he’d left.   
  
Or that he’d really been there at all.  
  
The only clue I had, then, was the name of a girl who was the talk of the town…and a nagging suspicion in the back of my mind.  
  
Well. It’d take more than an illusioned leaf to fool me.  
  
I settled back into routine, quietly waiting for the day to end.  
  


* * *

  
(Hyde PoV)   
  
Even after three days skulking about the town’s restaurants, groceries and karaoke bars, I had little to show. I had learned Megumi’s family name, though, and had visited her home the previous evening. I’d thought if I followed her about, I’d surely find Konta. And so I waited, fox footed outside Megumi’s house. I still didn’t know if Mr. Konta was actually seeing the pretty young woman or not, but it was Friday night, so they would probably meet tonight if they met at all.  
  
At last, nighttime fell, and a taxi pulled outside the large house. Megumi came out a moment later, no longer in the clothes from earlier— she then wore conservative, but fashionable clothing. Could she be going to meet Mr. Konta?  
  
I stretched out of my hiding spot and swiftly ran alongside the girl. Seeing that she was going to get in the vehicle, I had a few choices. Either I wait for her to come back, or I get in the taxi with her. This, of course, would require a spell that would keep the humans from seeing me. Resigned to a tiring night, I paused to pluck a leaf from the hedge at the gate and concentrated fiercely. I cleared my mind as best I could, and smoothly bounded into the vehicle and darted under the passenger seat. _I hope that we aren’t going far. Cars can make me nauseous…_  
  
“Good evening, Megumi.” Another girl greeted. She was sitting in the back of the taxi, and had apparently arranged for it to drop by. She had a friendly, heart-shaped face, and she was just as nicely dressed as Megumi herself.  
  
“Hello Aya! Looking forward to tonight?” Both girls seemed politely friendly, but I wondered if they were really all that close. Was Konta seeing _both_ these women? Or were they going out as a pair?  
  
The time passed in idle chatter, but we came to a stop outside a small cake shop. (The ride was thankfully short. My fur would have been set on end if I had to stay under that seat for much longer.) I hadn’t held the spell of non-noticing, relying instead on them not looking for anything under the front passenger seat. So I concentrated once more as I decided whether or not to take on my human shape to stay close to the group. While the girls dawdled briefly, I decided not to change shape, and they finally settled the fare before waiting on the pavement. Soon Megumi saw someone in the shop, and the two went inside. Aya smiled, while Megumi waved and grinned with more obvious cheer. I thought Megumi was laying it on just a bit too much, but a pretty thing as her could get away with acting cute and girlish. I slipped through the door behind them.  
  
Once inside, I saw two well-dressed young men. One was about the same age as the girls, but the other was older. Still young, but he had the look of a man immersed in his career rather than the fashionably bookish look of the younger one. The older one had a friendly, handsome face that I instantly disliked.  
  
The shop looked tiny at first glance, seeing as all you could see was a refrigerated case filled with a variety of cakes just in front of the door. There was a narrow corridor next to the cash-register that led to a dining room. The small party went through the cheerily illuminated corridor to be seated at one of the half dozen wooden tables. A bright white cloth and blue china vase decorated the table. For all its small scale, the place pulled ‘English-style splendor’ off well enough.  
  
Though the girls had doubtless been to the confectioner’s shop before, they cooed over the decor and the painstakingly decorated slices of cake as though they’d never seen such wonders. Mr Konta and Sakaue Takahashi, as I learned the younger guy was called, agreed with the girls and spent far less time deciding what to order. Black coffee for both, and the day’s special cake. I settled under the table, taking the opportunities to study Mr. Konta. He had an odd smell about him—a faint, unpleasant odor underneath his cologne. Interesting. What sort of unclean business was this man getting up to? I sniffed again…this man smelled of human women and something foul, but faint. He smiled often and charmed the girls with intelligent comments. Honestly, I thought I could chew up the charm and spit it out, but the girls seemed to enjoy the attention. It kinda irritated me.  
  
Megumi twisted her hands together. Her eyes were made especially wide by a comment Konta had made and she pursed her lips. “You’ve seen so many things in your travels then?” she shook her head, clearly impressed. She toyed gently with a tiny, silver dessert fork. “Tell me more about your house—”  
  
I perked my ears at this, my attention perked. “Yeah, that’s what I wanted to hear, too.” The other girl asked, her voice full of curiosity. Apparently the man’s house was a thing much asked after.  
  
Konta smiled gently, murmuring. “Yes, all sorts of treasures are in my house. Such wonderful things I could show you,” he stirred the ice coffee, and as he met their excited eyes, their peer coughed.  
  
He smiled and added, “He has a new flat-screen TV, he does.” His voice rang through the small room raucously. He nodded and went on, “We watch all the new TV shows and everything.”  
  
“Satoshi, you cheat! When did you get to visit Mr. Konta’s house?” Aya laughed, though she seemed intrigued. “Besides, our family’s both have that kind of TV…we want to hear about something exotic. Something from Europe or someplace grand.”  
  
Mr. Konta smiled prettily and leaned back into his chair. “You want to hear a story of abroad, then, Aya? My house has a room for each continent, you know. African masks, Saudi Arabian rugs, French perfumes and other treasures you couldn’t dream of. Jewelry, too, which I imagine young women such as yourselves would find very attractive.” He smiled again into his drink and watched the two girls giggle and guess at other rare items he might have. Honestly, I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.  
  
I wondered then if the young man had actually been to Konta’s house when Megumi and her friend had not. Of course, un-chaperoned young girls, however well bred, would want to go to his house. I pondered why they hadn’t been already. If he really was as rich as the rumors supposed, and the girls knew approximately where he lived, what was keeping them from visiting?  
  
Whatever the reason, Mr. Konta offered no more details of his home. I rested my head in my paws; such a long use of the do-not-notice-me spell was giving me a headache. I sighed and continued listening to the young people prattle on about this and that. I couldn’t wait until they finished and went their separate ways. But it would be a while yet, I was sure.  
  


* * *

  
  
Some hours later, the two presumed couples chatted, nodded, grinned foolishly at one another, and snored through a movie. and a movie theater later Oh, no, perhaps I was the only one snoring. In any case, at last, the small party said their goodbyes. The girls went home by taxi, the same as before, while the boys split up. Mr. Konta headed towards the town’s train station parking garage, apparently where he’d parked. Tired as I was from hiding all evening, it was a chore to keep up with him. But I managed a (somewhat less-than-graceful) dive into his car. This required a carefully meditated distraction to keep him from seeing me (I couldn’t hold the damn don’t-notice-me-please spell for another minute, so help me). How did I do it? Well, it was very clever, believe you me.   
  
I set the surrounding car alarms off.  
  
While they chorused in their none-too-harmonic glory, I put paw to ground and dived past his legs into the car. Oh goody. Another car trip…Scurrying over the leather seat, I hid myself under a passenger seat for the second time that night. Konta got into the car after looking about in puzzled surprise at the multitude of sounds. I nestled in the cavity under the passenger seat and settled into my front paws. He turned the keys and a few short seconds later, we were on our merry way. Only this one smelled of polished leather…just great. Strong scents have always upset my stomach on a bad day. Today was no exception.  
  
I dozed off a bit before the lights of the town faded as we set onto a lonely road. We cruised along for several long minutes in darkness with the stench of gasoline, aftershave and leather making it impossible to really think. At some point, I believe we slowed and turned onto a gravel road. The noise of the engine quieted and I heard the small rocks shift as the weight of the car rolled over them. This time, I waited for Konta to get out and enter his house before I followed. With human hands, I opened the car door and walked silently to the door. I took a moment to survey the house.  
  
So there we were. It was high time I got things _done._ I readied myself for the search, and slowly licked my lips.   
  
Here we go, Konta...show me what you've got.  
  


* * *

 **Part Three**  
(Hyde PoV)  
  
The house was large even by country standards. The nearest house was separated by trees, and it was fair nested into the mountainside the house was built against. Konta’s house was built in a modern style with a lot of light colored wood and an exaggerated slant to the roof. The second story had what looked like a wall of windows. a balcony? With a sigh, I turned back to the immediate action necessary— for the umpteenth time that evening, I expended a bit of magic to unlock the door.  
  
Once inside, I realized there was little light by human standards. I changed back to my fox shape to better look around. The hallways smelled somewhat musty, and strong incense lingered, though none had been lit recently. Mr. Konta was washing his hands some ways away, either in the bathroom or the kitchen. I waited there, in the hall by the door for him to come out and make himself comfortable—and out of my way—for a spell. I heard the clinking of glasses and a knock as a cabinet door shut. Floorboards creaked and papers rustled before the electric hum of the television offered the prolonged distraction I needed. I avoided the area Mr. Konta was in. Instead, I headed for the upstairs.  
  
The stairs were narrow and steep and in the shadows cast by the halo of the moon, they seemed all the steeper. The upper floor was not quite what I expected, so it was a moment before I could move. I needed to catch my breath to observe the old codger’s most private living space. After all, it was most likely for him to hide things out of sight and where a curious guest might see. So despite my misgivings, I decided to find out anything Mr. Konta might be able to tell me through his things. I went into the bedroom.   
  
There was blood—not a lot and not recent, but it was there. I gave another tentative sniff. There was also a lingering scent of death and fear. Overwhelming sense of past horrors aside, it was just the master bedroom. The main feature was the large bed in the center of the room. There were no obvious stains or suspicious trap doors hiding a decomposing corpse, though I certainly looked. Nothing in the vents and no secret panels under the bed or in the walls.   
  
Compared to the old woman Furude’s traditional house, Konta’s house seemed almost museum-like. Everything was arranged as though they were on display…his ties folded neatly in a special chest, several suits and fancy shirts still in their cleaner bags…lined up neatly, as if they were in a shop and not a closet. Nothing was out of place. It really surprised me. I mean, the old woman filled her cabinets, drawers, and table tops with musty knick-knacks she deemed impressive or valuable. Whereas Konta’s bedroom had a limited number. A bed, closet, and only a single shelf with knick-knacks. There wasn’t even a desk, but there was a full length mirror with dark wooden paneling was built into the wall, too. Quite impressive. I smiled at my reflection, showing my pointy teeth and swishing my luxurious tail.   
  
I took myself out of his room, and observed the hallway again. It occurred to me that like the museum he was making of his house, he did indeed have treasures that he bragged about to the girls only a few hours ago in that cake shop. Mostly masks—one noh mask from traditional Japanese theaters, and what I could assume were Italian masquerade masks, and African wooden ones, and others I didn’t recognize that adorned the walls.   
  
Furude would have had flower displays—ikebana or something, fancy scrolls or the like, astrology signs, and other mystic props. Other families would have left the decorations on bookshelves, pianos, or any spare space, but he boldly hammered nails and display shelves at tasteful intervals. There were occasional sculptures and busts too, but nothing caught my eye. I began to wonder if he would keep anything incriminating up here at all, it looked so…on display.  
But I decided to check out the next room anyways. It turned out to be a spare bedroom, moderately sized, the main feature being a poster bed, a vanity, and a wardrobe, all matching in color. It would almost look like a hotel except that everything was painted white instead of being either cheap plywood or expensive, polished wood. In fact, the whole thing looked like something directly out of a catalogue.   
  
I went to the side of the bed to get a closer look at the floor and underside. I surveyed the room but turned up little more than I first smelled. The bed was big and white, with a fluffy comforter, and only a hint of blushing, maidenly pink. aA costly dress lay out on the bed, too. It could have been a forgotten item of a past girlfriend, or a present for Miss Megumi, but somehow I doubted it. A minimalist clock decorated the wall in addition to an impressive collection of glass figures. Creepy, really. They were spread out on the shelf like small sentinels watching me trespass. I rustled through the posh white curtain (it had girly pink roses on it, of al things), but found nothing there. There were a few other personal effects throughout the room, such as various women’s shoes in a box in the wardrobe, and a novel resting on the vanity…English Fairy Tales. .  
  
The vanity was the real treasure trove, though. In the second drawer, there was a velvet lined box inordinate amount of women’s jewelry in it. There were a few sparking rings that might have been meant for an engagement, and a delicate gold chain with a red stone hanging at its center. I gave the jewelry box a sniff, and plucked out a ring. It had a deep blue gem set in a silvery white band. But it was not the stone that interested me—it was a curious hint of something dark in the tiny crevices between the gem and its encasing metal. Yes, it too smelt faintly of blood. I considered the ring briefly, and decided it could be of use. I picked it out delicately with my teeth and held it there carefully.  
  
It seemed that aside from an abundance of women’s things and faint smells, there really was nothing incriminating to find here. I wondered if old lady Furude expected me to go in with a sack, tossing in the masks, designer suits, lady’s dresses, and of course, the jewelry…was that what she meant by getting his fortune? I could barely imagine the scene. How exactly could I get all of that out of the house without being noticed? I pondered. _Perhaps burglary while he was traipsing out and about town with Megumi would have been of more use than all this information gathering._  
  
Then again, I supposed it would have been easy to track the stolen goods…hmmm. Once again, how _are_ magical beings such as myself supposed to have an upper hand in this kind of situation? I can set off car alarms, sure, but I can’t stop them from beeping afterwards. If Konta had any security in his house, I’d set them off just as easily as a human burglar. Except I might be able to hoodwink the following investigators on my way out.   
  
And so, I went back downstairs to check there, the goal not the least bit achieved, but at least I had something else to do. Information first, actions later. There were several rooms left. Ho hum, much work left for this fox. But I could search when Konta retired just as well, so until then, I would curl up in the entrance, until then. I placed the ring on the ornamental shelf so as to grab it more easily on the way out.  
  
A half hour or so later, Mr. Konta came out of the bath and trod up the narrow stairs. Left in the darkness, I began to explore the first floor. I went from the tatami room to the sitting room, and then to the dining room. Nothing of interest. There was the smell of various humans mingling with the smells of food, and furnishings. It smelled perhaps a little _too_ strongly of disinfectant—a faintly medical sent that masked any other odors I might have picked up in the first floor. But surely there was something to be found in the house that Mr. Konta was loathe to bring visitors to, I was certain of that.  
  
I trod back to the door to pick up the ring. I would go through the kitchen window, I decided. A quick change to have hands to open the window, back to fox to jump through it, and human again to close it securely. I was feeling quite pleased with myself for getting out so quietly even as I put the screen back in place to close the window. I removed the ring from my mouth and put it on my finger for safe keeping. Back in the cool blackness of the night, I surveyed the perimeter once more.   
  
A wind rustled my thin clothes and hair, but I didn’t feel as cold as a human might. Even without fur, the elements don’t bother me. But something about Konta’s residence kept me on edge. Something wasn’t right.  
  
My gaze fell on a small building to the side of the house. It was half hidden by a few evergreen trees leading from the mountain, away from any neighbors that might be around the bend. I went to it silently as the night seemed to pull in close around me. The waxing moon was hidden behind a cloud.  
  
I paused. Even before I went into the shed, I smelt blood again, this time in overwhelming quantities. It was only slightly masked by sweet smelling flowers nearby and strong-smelling cleaning chemicals. I circled the shed to find one window, but it didn’t have a handle. Even knowing that there was probably something nasty in there, I wanted to get in…there might have been something to pin him down with. If things went well, I could get a handle over Konta, get his fortune and thus finish the tedious task.   
  
There were two doors—one padlocked and the other with a latch. I opened the latter first to reveal an assortment of gardening tools including shears, a small saw and a few long iron nails. Who knew what Konta used them for? I ran a finger along the lightly stained surface of the saw. I closed the door and latched it shut. A quick burst of energy opened the padlock, and I went into the dimly lit shed. The moon briefly showed her face again, as if to whisper.   
  
There was a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling, but I didn’t turn it on…so as to not attract the attention of the neighbors. Or worse, alert the main house. Having my eyes, after all, I could see well enough.  
There was a cage—one meant for holding a large dog just to one side and a metal chair outside it, bolted to the floor. Even without stepping closer and in the dim moonlight, I could see. I look nervously at the open door, but it can’t be helped. If I want information, I have to go into this death trap and see what there is to see.  
  
The wooden floor in the cage looked even more stained than the saw outside. I nearly gagged, but somehow managed not to fly out the open door. The odor of blood, fear and lust was so strong in this tiny shed that the hair on the back of my still-human neck rose. But I tip-toed further, curiosity overriding my unease.  
  
I saw some soiled rope permeated with the foul stench of human excrements on the chair. I poked about in the cage, but there was little more than the stains on the floor to look at. I noticed a long broom propped up in the corner of the shed, and guessed it had been used to clean up the dark stains on the floor—a half-hearted job at best, though. Even a human would smell the blood, chemical odor overlaying the other scents or no. Halfway out of the cage, I gazed at the chair outside of it, which had a bit of long hair caught between the coils of the rope.  
  
 _I should look for some up-turned earth—maybe I could find some remains,_ I thought, but before I could leave, the only door shut quietly behind me.  
  
I swirled about to see Konta himself standing in the near complete darkness. He stood there, one hand against the door frame, and the other at his side. My eyes went to his hand and sure enough, he was holding something sharp and nasty. Konta took a step towards me. In the small shed, it brought him rather too close for comfort.   
  
“Hello there, miss. What are you doing in my house?” Oddly, his voice was rather conversational, even friendly. Even his eyes betrayed only amusement.   
  
“Oh, I thought I’d come calling, but when I arrived it looked like you were asleep.” I said slowly, tasting each word. My eyes didn’t leave the hand with the weapon. “I wanted to talk…” I trailed off. I had been going for charming, but the words sounded distant and cautious even in my ears.  
  
“So you came to my shed?” he asked pleasantly, smiling now. “How very odd. Do I even know you, miss?” He took another step closer to the chair and I scuttled sideways out of the cage. “I don’t recognize your pretty face.”  
  
I gave him a lopsided smile, and licked my dry lips. “I don’t know that we’ve been introduced.” I said flatly as I eyed the window. It was high up, and didn’t open. No, I would have to go through the door. I cursed myself for letting him sneak up on me unawares like some kit.  
  
I weighed my options. _Should I let him manhandle me into his house (or would he put me in the cage?) or dash straight past him?_ The first option might have him underestimate me— I could leave even the cage easily enough, but it would give him the opportunity to hurt me, possibly to the extent that I could not escape. But the second option would attract too much attention—he may even guess that someone was looking into him and leave town before my master could get his treasures. I might not be able to finish searching the grounds or find more clues to his fortune. The ring would be worth a pretty penny, sure, but my master was expecting more than a few ten thousand yen for a used ring.  
  
“No, I don’t think we have met.” Konta agreed and made a grab for my hand. His movement was swift and calculated, but he still missed. His hand connected with the chair; there was an audible thud. Fast, then. More so than I’d expected from your average young man who did _physical_ work far less than he played. “But you have something of mine, woman.” His eyes glittered, showing a taste for the game. I could hear his heart beating strong and fast—was he excited, or more dangerous for me, suspecting?  
  
His grasping fingers fortunately only brushed my forearm, but I danced quickly to the side to avoid his grip. At least he didn’t start with the weapon. I didn’t want to be so much as grazed by the nasty-looking thing. I crouched low, finding myself pressed against the wall. “This little bauble? I doubt very much it is _yours._ Some woman’s ring, right? Maybe an engagement ring? Nobody’s mentioned you were thinking of proposing, Mr. Konta.” Nervous, the words spilt from my mouth. I thought to distract him from going for the wicked weapon, though somehow I doubted that my words appeased him. I edged along the wall towards the door, but so did he.  
  
Konta frowned, and looked at me hard in the dim light. Suddenly, he flashed a bright pen-light in my eyes. “A _woman’s_ ring, yes.” He frowned then, eyes flitting between my hand and my figure. “But still mine. And you are not a woman,” he stated. His posture was less relaxed now; instead he positively loomed over me. I saw the weapon clearly as he thrust it at me. It was a small serrated knife—more of a saw, really only a bit smaller than the one I saw in the little shelf next to the door outside.  
  
I reached the door first and put my back to it so that I could see what he was doing. I snaked my hand behind me and found the handle, only to remember it was padlocked from the outside. Belatedly I noticed a second lock hanging in the inside, which Mr, Konta apparently locked when he shut the door. I closed my eyes and pooled my energy to open it, but my control was shaken after the past few days’ magical exertions. I overdid it. The door was charred, and the lock gave a loud crack as it half-melted off. Though it was no longer _locked_ , the door would not open behind me. I turned desperately, banging both fists against it and pressing my weight against the boards.  
  
Behind me, Konta yanked my head back by the hair and thrust the saw at my gut. “Going somewhere, boy?” he smirked, and gave a hard tug at my hair.  
  
“No,” I breathed slowly and twisted my torso so that the pressure lessoned on my scalp. “Mr. Konta,” I purred and wove power into my words even as my limbs trembled. “You are dreaming. No one is here. You are merely dreaming of a woman you met before. The woman who previously wore this ring.” My eyes flashed, but I could feel that the glamour and compulsion wasn’t quite enough. I might have confused the violent man, but he didn’t remove the saw. I only had one option left…  
  
I sighed and felt my body go limp as I spread my consciousness to possess the dazed man’s mind. His bulk leaned against me, but I moved my/his hand away from my gut and hair. I used his larger body to lean against the door and force the warped thing open. Then I had him step back as far as I could manage. My energy was very low, and my consciousness snapped back to my body. I even lost my human shape, I was that spent. I snapped up the blue ring with my small, sharp teeth even as I fell through the air with the change. My feet hit the ground and I scampered through the open door and headed for the mountain.  
  
Konta seemed to regain his awareness, and he staggered out after me not seconds later. But, not seeing a fleeing young person, he simply stood next to the shed, looking around in the moonlight. I watched from the cover of the trees and saw him gaze in my direction. He used his pen-light to illuminate the section of the wood. The man seemed cold and filled with violent intent, for all I had dazed him, but the horrid man would have little luck spotting me now.  
  
My paws dug into the cold earth. I hunkered low as he came close to where I was. He was certainly thorough, I’ll give him that much, at least. He thrashed clumsily through the underbrush and trees and very nearly stepped where I was hiding. I dashed farther up the mountain, rustling a fair amount of underbrush myself. But if the man had seen me, he didn’t connect my fox form with his unusual encounter in the shed.  
  
Many long minutes later, Konta went inside his house. I hoped he’d buy the story I’d attempted to shove in his head. I waited a bit longer, just in case. My instincts screamed to stay away from the shed even now…he might have security cameras installed. It had been stupid of me to blunder in without first finding out about his security. I ought to have bypassed it or covered up the camera somehow, I thought belatedly. Now all there was left to do was search the perimeter of the house and the mountainside for more clues of his grisly hobby.  
  
But Konta hadn’t been in this part of the country for long, right? He’d moved here from someplace else. But I remembered some of the rumors I’d heard—some said that Konta had lived in the community before, but as a less wealthy and influential kid. They accused him of being a brat of the poorest class, and of having poor taste for flaunting his wealth these days. It wasn’t only my master’s household that was struggling in the recent economy, after all.  
  
I sniffed around the underbrush, never going far from Konta’s land. It was hours later that I found something, between resting and climbing across the mountainside.  
  
I stopped short.  
  



	3. a fox's cunning

**Part Four**  
(Hyde PoV)  
  
  
A cold wind blew in. The night air was seemed somehow colder and heavier than before. Somewhere behind the clouds, stars twinkled indifferently, far, far above. The moment I saw the stars, I recalled a night where it was difficult to see anything beyond the moon.  
  
A thrill of fear passed over me as I stumbled across the pit. Wild dogs or foxes had uncovered a hand. It was bound and stiff, as though a small animal had gnawed at it laboriously and left it there to wither and rot. I supposed the body hadn’t been buried deep enough in the damp, dark earth.  
  
Poor thing. The girl whose hand I then saw…she’d been bound and worn away…  
  
The hand was a tiny thing, really. Seeming all the smaller with the choicest flesh stripped away, and frail bones left bare. Really, it was small enough that even a fox as myself could carry it off. But…that’s just distasteful.  
  
I’d never seen a human body before. The old Furude woman had never asked any of the female foxes to murder anyone. If she found out about our falling into this one, what would she do? This was different from any tasks she’d previously had me do. Really and truly. I tried to push the thought aside. Quite unsuccessfully, I think.  
  
Up until now, I’ve seen dead animals, and at least once, I had seen a dead _kitsune_ too. All dead things are the same, really. My heart had quickened with fear…or I’d like to say so. I suppose I was really just curious. I had looked nonchalantly and smelled deep, finding out whatever there was to find. The creature with personality and life just isn’t there anymore. I always thought that about dead things.  
The darkness and the distance from the town hid it well enough from the humans there, but the woody underbrush and rocks kept the murderer from burying the corpse correctly. I thought of this coolly and rationally, and by the same measure decided that it was best, truly, to leave things as they were. Let the humans sort it out.  
  
I had what I needed. All that was left was to find a way to expose the man without instigating my master’s house outright. Not in a way that’d lead back to me, anyways. In the confusion after everyone found out just how bad he was, someone could sneak back to his house and loot the place without fear of his security. Right. That was it. That was what I’d do.  
  
I could claim to be a near-victim and take my story to the police (or at least my master), but that would make too many people ask inconvenient questions. After all, I don’t have an address, a family name or anything, and the master would probably attempt a hex, or at least give me spoilt food or a beating for causing her grief. So, I would either need to find a real almost-victim, set one up, or convince someone into at least believing that the man locked up women in a shed to bludgeon them to death after keeping them strapped to a chair or in a smelly cage. Hmm. How to eloquently explain in a convincing manner…  
  
With this plan sketched out, I rested my nose on my paws for a bit longer. Just enough to catch my breath and regain my strength.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Come_ out _and speak with me._ Still on four legs, I gave a low howl to get the pitch, and then I crooned a series of low barks and howls as I swayed under the light of the street lamp.  
  
I had arrived at Megumi’s house. As I suspected, a young woman of such good upbringing was asleep in her parent’s home. Well reasoned, I congratulated myself. All that was left was to get her to come out or invite me in. And so it was, I called.  
  
My magical energy wasn’t as low as it was hours before I combed the mountainside, but I was still exhausted. I give a quick prayer to Inari for luck (and perhaps a bit more power,) but my bonds forbid me from even breathing his name, so a nameless prayer was all I could manage. I finished with a long sigh, breathing my life and energy into a—rather passable, situation considered—summoning charm. I blew the leaf, but I hadn’t the strength to send it flying directly to her window. The leaf managed to flutter a meter up, but then nose-dived to the neighbor’s yard. So much for that.  
  
I rethought my strategy and dug up a small pebble from the street. I bounced it from paw to paw and then gave a good kick towards her window. I sat expectantly, but no girl appeared. _Really, how do adventurous young people wake one another up?_ I wondered.  
  
I cooled my haunches for some minutes more and at _last_ I heard a bit of movement from within the house. I coiled my muscles and sprung to the window sill where I crooned the same melody as before, breathing directly on the window pane that time. The girl came to the window like a moth to light, and I chose that moment to assume my human shape. I was wearing a loose white dress now—all the better for lounging gracefully on a window sill.  
  
She gave a little gasp and steped away from the window, but that time she was too close to escape my spell. I hummed and breathed long and deep at the girl, willing her not to be afraid or make too much noise. She looked dazed, but it wasn’t possible to keep her enthralled for long. So I had to get all the important info in at once. No time for too much theatrics or mystical say-so.  
  
“Listen to me now.” I was practically singing. “Mr. Konta is dangerous. You are afraid of what he might do, so you’re going to talk to someone about it. Meet me in seven days in the park at midnight.” I whispered. My voice is good for this sort of thing. Even if my flirting, movements or guile could use some improvement, not many can shake off my voice.  
  
So I left her looking a little star-struck. Her lips were parted and her breath was faint, but she would remember. I knew she would.  
  
I sat straighter and leaned back again, smiling slightly at the girl. This would buy time.  
  
Before she could catch her fleeting wits, though, I leaped to the ground, light as you please. In a few days, when I would meet her again, I could bewitch her more thoroughly. Until then, I would rest.  
  
Things would get better, and I thought I could go back to singing songs to the starry sky without meaningless charges or greedy humans. I told myself this, and wearily took myself and the little ring back to the master’s house.  
  


* * *

  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
  
  
Something unusual was going on around town. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, and my good friend Ken didn’t have any light to shed on the situation. He was, however, able to point me in the right direction.  
  
His dark eyes seemed to twinkle, especially in my memory. “You said there was a girl, and that illusionist,” he had twirled his finger in the air, and I immediately remembered her name. A funny trick, that.  
  
“Megumi Oishi,” I breathed. All of this had something to do with her. Finding her had been simple enough, though it didn’t really seem likely to open any doors or really answer my questions. But it’s what I had.  
  
So I found myself walking onto the girl’ campus, dressed in as inconspicuous clothes as I owned. Nothing like an artist’s fashion sense to get you stared at in a place like that one. The grounds were small enough, but unlike most of the larger, more elite schools, it wasn’t walled off, so I was able to get close enough without actually bothering anyone. So I opened my senses and felt for a trace of magic, or a bewitching. Something told me that if she wasn’t the butt-of-the-joke or the focus of the energy being spent, she was otherwise involved, if not instrumental. Despite the town having the usual amount of magic and other elemental abnormalities, it was easy to spot a charmed girl at a school that’s ordinarily thought of as a finishing school with degrees. Most girls there aspired to work for a bit before finding a match and settling down….  
  
 _Enough of that, though._ I thought. _I have work to do._ There’s no time to pondering irrelevant facts.  
  
So I found my way to the campus coffee shop, and when I had the space, I stopped. I could guess how suspicious she’d be if I followed her without ever being introduced. I wrote her name on a slip of paper, tapped it on a table, and sat down to wait. It wasn’t enough to qualify as a spell, really. This paper was to stand as a referral, so to speak. That was it.  
  
It was too bad I knew as little as I did…it’d have been nice to offer more than just questions.  
  
I ordered a café latte and sat down in a secluded part of the shop. _It might take a bit, but…she will come,_ I thought. _If there’s cause for it._ All I had to do was wait.  
  
I felt a peculiar wind stirring as she entered. She was as pretty as I’d expected, given the rumors. She did look a little confused, all things considered. But her eyes met mine, and so we were set.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and half-smiled a little at her. “Ms. Oishi,” I greeted. “Good morning.”  
  
She gave me a look over before showing a tiny smile of her own. “Is it ok?” she lowered her eyes. “For me to sit with you…”  
  
I nodded, though there were plenty of open seats, this was exactly what I wanted. “Of course.” She had responded as I wanted. Moving to the spelled paper and requesting to sit where I’d put it. As long as she was there, she was likely to trust me as if we’d known each other for years.  
  
She sat her bag down—a cream colored thing with simple, tasteful accents—and mumbled about getting a drink. She seemed flustered indeed, as I watched her flit to the ticket machine. She seemed as anxious as a little bird.  
  
When she returned, I asked, “Something wrong?” gently though, only as she put her cup and saucer on the table.  
  
Megumi shook her head, murmuring dissent politely. But she stopped herself. Without meeting my gaze, she murmured, “Not exactly…” she slowly stirred her coffee. “Or, I guess you could say…”she sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not something I can put into words easily.” Her thin shoulders slumped.  
  
I nodded, as though I heard such pronouncements all the time. “Something unusual happened.”  
  
She nodded slowly again. “Yeah…” her lips pursed. “Last night,” she leaned in close, as though reluctant to even allow the smallest syllable to escape her observation. “I had a very strange dream.”  
  
Again, I nodded. “I see.”  
  
Encouraged, she murmured. “Or at least, I think it’s a dream.” She turned the cup in her hands and looked absently into space. “Last night, a young man visited my house.” Looking dazed all over again, I thought perhaps the girl was exhibiting the lingering effect of an enchantment. “Not in the normal way, either.” A pause. “I don’t even know his name.”  
  
I leaned over my coffee and fixed her gaze with my own. “What did he look like, then? Maybe I know him.” I thought I knew who it was, and I could see his reddish born hair and wide, oddly alluring eyes in my memory.  
  
She seemed to falter a little, and again, her lips thinned. “Well…he’s not so very tall.” As if by reflex, she glanced me over and blushed. “Which is to say, he was sitting most of the time…” she sounded like she’d start babbling, so I stiffened. Raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Sitting,” I tried to be gently encouraging, but it wasn’t easy. I think it came out as more disbelieving. But, after all, I am used to people commenting on my height, despite tall shoes and what. But that comment was just a little odd to me.  
  
“On my window sill.” She looked doubtful even as she said it.  
  
I wasn’t so surprised. It only strengthened my suspicion that he was _youkai_ (another being, likely the kind that can take on human form at will. A kind of spirit-being from this plane but not a part of the human sphere). It wasn’t so uncommon for a youkai to take odd human shapes and loiter in ordinarily inaccessible areas. So I nodded and waited for her to go on. When she didn’t, I prodded her with, “What’s he look like again? Hair color?”  
  
She looked away from me and said, “Well, he had long brown hair…um, handsome.” I could tell she was struggling for words as she fiddled with her coffee spoon. “He has strong features, but a delicate face shape…pretty eyes, really. I thought he was a girl at first, but. You know.” She fussed with her napkin, then, and continued in a strong voice. “He’s always looking off at no place in particular. Not at me, in any case.” She sighed. “He said some things that…some things that bothered me.”  
  
I paused, not knowing quite what to do. “Did he threaten you?” I breathed, worried suddenly.  
  
But she shook her head, amusement in her smile now. “No. Nothing like it. More like…a warning.” She shrugged. “I can’t remember what it was, though.” She frowned and met my gaze.  
  
I titled my head to look at her again. If I let my gaze shift out of focus, I could sense some magic around her person. “But there’s…something else.”  
  
She shrugged lightly. “I promised to meet him again…in a week from yesterday.” She looked off into the distance, and I noticed the presence of the spell—a biding. Not quite a compulsion.  
  
I barely breathed as I touched her hand. “When you see him again, contact me.” I gave another smile. “I’ll do everything I can to help.”  
  
She nodded, and as I withdrew my hand, she looked away. She dropped her eyes to the coffee cup and frowned. “I…” She swallowed. “I’ll keep it in mind.”  
  
“You do that.”  
  
Megumi began to leave. As she did so, she called back over her shoulder. “In my dream…he had the shape of a fox. Funny, isn’t it? Foxes are good luck to me.” She shook her head as she took her leave, and I stopped. Marveled at that last, crucial bit of information.  
  
I felt some of the confusion lift. It was like watching a cloud drift into the distance. If only my own wariness could disperse so easily. I felt the illusionist wasn’t really a threat in himself, but…it’s hard to tell sometimes. Especially if he’s really a fox. _Kitsune._  
  
I settled myself for a little longer wait.  
  
Time would tell.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Hyde PoV)  
The old woman Furude loomed above me, sitting on an old-fashioned chair in her tacky, too old style clothes. She didn’t have much sense, so that alone was enough to irritate me, but by her expression, she didn’t like the looks of me either.  
  
My nose twitched. I could smell the age on her, and her body’s increasing stiffness and pain. It made her cross, and a bit more dangerous.  
  
“I won’t have you cowering like a little rat, Hyde.” She snaps, her teeth grinding together and brow furrowing. She shook her head. “Take a more appropriate form.”  
  
For the record, I _wasn’t_ cowering. I was cold, so I’d wrapped my tail around my nose and tucked my paws in, so maybe I was just a little too comfortable for her liking. But I lazily switched to my human form anyways, readying myself for a not-so-pleasant experience. “Mmm,” I allowed, frowning even as I lowered my gaze.  
  
She leaned forward, and I could sense that nasty expression on her face. “Well, I’ve not got all day. Spit it out!” she muttered, checking her fingernails and _not_ looking at me. Hm.  
  
“I’ve got the ring.” Actually, I didn’t. Grandmother Fox had it, and she’d already presented the trinket to the old woman. “I think it’s key. We can pull Konta in with that—”  
  
Furude rolled her eyes. “Yes. And how do you plan on doing that?” Though her face was a net of wrinkles, she had a certain fire to her that made me uncomfortable.  
  
I tried not to squirm. “Bait.” I began slowly, focusing on a vase in the corner of the room. “We’ll bait him with something he can’t resist—”  
  
“—a paltry trinket like that?” she interrupted. “Not _likely,_ Hyde.” Her eyes narrowed. “What is it you’re not telling me?” Her tone was level, going for a calm that only precedes a storm.  
  
Damn old woman. “It’d be easier to explain if you quit interrupting.” I rolled my eyes and clucked my tongue, not caring if it was impudent or not. “So, we put him in a pinch, and when everyone’s eyes are all on him, we send one of your people to raid his house.” I brushed at my hair absently.  
  
“We send _you_ to raid his house,” she corrected. “Not going yourself to finish the job? Not very professional of you, is it?” She didn’t seem convinced, and so I reluctantly had to reveal a little more.  
  
“He’s got a girlfriend all right,” I said slowly. “One that I can convince to move in a way that’s useful for us.” I waved my hand slightly, and even though she likely would have wanted to know about my suspicions of him being a murderer and all that, I kept my mouth shut. She might pull her hand out of the job, and I’d expended too much energy to want that just yet. “She’ll make a scene elsewhere, and we sneak in his house.”  
  
“When.” She demanded.  
  
“Begging your pardon, master,” I paused and nodded at her before I dropped my gaze and assumed a more helpless posture. “But I’ve used a lot of magic setting the stage. I’ll need a week to rest and make final preparations. After that, it’ll be the night of the full moon…and before it begins to wane, we’ll have it.” I smile. “ _Within_ your ridiculous time limit, thank you very much.” I tossed my hair and snuck a look at her.  
  
She didn’t seem all that concerned _or_ impressed. I supposed that’s all I could have asked for….and if everything went as planned, we could have some of the goods from Konta’s house…a few of the rings in the right spot, and maybe the old woman could be implicated in murder (or theft at least) and be imprisoned…or something. That’d be nice. Maybe if she was imprisoned, we foxes could do something about the bindings. Hm.  
  
“And what would you appraise the collection at?” she asked slowly, interrupting my musings.  
  
I licked my lips. “At least ten times as much as a ring like that…” I hazarded. “But I’m not so good at human values.” I wrinkled my nose. Never could understand what all the fuss was over a few coins and bills, but you know. Whatever.  
  
She nodded slowly, and at last leaned back, seemingly satisfied with that. She stopped her glaring and gave a small sigh. Her greed would settle a little with the promise of satisfaction. It was as easy and that, and she would let me off.  
  
“Is that right?” she mused aloud. “Well, I suppose we’ll have enough for a while then.” She gave a smirk. “See to it that you don’t screw up, and you’ll have a reward, little fox.” She leaned forward now, and met my gaze. “Do not fail me.” She warned, but there wasn’t so much malice or heat as earlier. It was quite interesting, but I was in too much of a hurry to end our little affair to take too much note.  
  
“As you say, master.” Flattery never hurt anyone. I gave a tiny smile and made a bow. “I’ll report again when we’re all set.” I gave another wave of my hand. It’s all about image at times like this, so I whirled about like a dancer, and changed shape in the blink of an eye. With a swoosh of my tail, I bounded out, leaving old Furude behind me.  
  


* * *


	4. The fox yips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde visits Megumi to warn her of Mr. Konta, and Tetsu confides in an old friend...

Part Five  
The fox says kon, kon,   
狐はこんこん　/ 

 

yip, yip. 

 

Holy fox,The eminent road is yours.  
狐は神聖　 / 偉いなる狐の道 

 

The fox’s burrow,  
狐貴様の巣　 / 狐貴様の心信 / 狐の嫉妬 

 

That what is your pure heart…  
されども熱き / 狐の涙。

 

The fox is jealous…, …nevertheless, feverishly,  
the fox weeps.

 

~Murou Saisei,  
室生犀星　

 

(Hyde PoV)

Megumi seemed more stunning to me in the brief minutes before midnight than she had before. Her hair was illuminated so that it shown gently, and her face was as pale as the moon itself. The shape of her eyes and other small hints suggested a mixed heritage, and the determined set of her chin set her apart from other girls. Even so, she hesitated at the dirt path that led into the modest neighborhood park—but tentative or no, come she did.

Before she laid eyes on me, I began to assert my presence. I gave her the idea that she was recalling a memory—dreaming while waking, if you will—and into this half-recollection, I poured my strength. 

I wove thistle through my hair with quick, nimble fingers in preparation for what I would do next. I crossed the distance between us effortlessly, and as I moved a strand of hair from her lovely face, I whispered in her ear. “You went to Mr. Konta’s house tonight in a dream.” I pause, observing her soft, lovely eyes. “You dreamt, but you saw truly.” Here, I used a small fox orb to light my face, only for a moment. I urged her mind to see Mr. Konta, and not me. This is tricky, but not impossible—partially because of the thistle, and partially because of the compulsion of illusion I cast.

And so, I began a wordless song. I hummed and breathed the music. I filled her mind with the little details of the shed behind Mr. Konta’s house, and of the man’s face. An image of the jewelry box. A flash of the tools outside the shed. But I spent the most time constructing a strong sense of belief in what she saw, and let the images be shadowed. After all, it was only a dream.

As I finished up the magical weaving, I spoke again, firm but gentle. “You should tell someone the truth of the bluebeard. He murdered some girl even as he took you out for dinner. Turn him in. Make him suffer. Do this and you and other girls won’t become defiled at his hand.” I touched the girl’s elbow. “Now run home and hide yourself in your futon. Rest until tomorrow….” I tilted my head and regarded her as sternly as I could. “But tell your dream, Megumi.” I purred the last part, and pushed her back to the road.

“Now…” I looked up into the night sky, felt the wind in my hair, and was chilled. The darkness and the tiny pinpricks of light all told me stories, but now was not the time to contemplate them. I sighed, and for a moment, my bonds seemed heavier than ever before.

Bitterness crept into my thoughts, and a quiet anger at a situation I could not escape. It was my nature.   
I spun the girl away from me, pushing her none-too-gently away from me. I filled my voice once more with a quiet sort of force, and told her one word:

“Run.”

Run, run. Run all the way home, little red…gather the hunters and slay the beast.

Grim satisfaction filled me from top to bottom. 

Only then did I smile. Only then did I meander off under the moon’s glow, back into the quiet fortitude of the night. 

The road was long as ever for this fox.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Tetsu PoV)

When I entered the little café, I was pleasantly surprised to see my friend already waiting, sipping slowly from a ceramic mug. He looked up as I neared, and his shaggy head bobbed in greeting. “Tetsu,” he grinned. The air of mischief around him was as full and proud as usual, and the pile of napkins only proved he’d been here longer than I’d intended. Or perhaps he was just amazing at cluttering up a table in no time. 

I returned the smile and sat down. “Hullo Ken.” I looked at him significantly. “So, have you heard anything?” I was too distracted to sweet talk him into behaving, and that usually didn’t work and only made him laugh anyways. 

Ken smirked then, and a little bit of laughter escaped as he retorted, “Hey, I thought you had something to tell me, Tetsu. Why are you asking me for information?” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ll lend you my beautiful mind and insight after you’ve spilled the beans.” He chuckled out right.

I sighed. But it’d probably be best to organize all of what Megumi’d told me, and telling somebody else might be a good way to do that. Then again, all of the little details would really bog the conversation down. Right. I needed a minute. Something to focus around and try to accomplish that goal. “I need something caffeinated…” I breathed a sigh, trying to stifle my impatience as I made my way to the coffee bar. 

Ken watched me all the way…I could feel his stare on my back. It was unnerving, really, and I’d known him for years. But he was ready to help, and so I had to find something to do to keep my findings straight. He could wait a minute. 

“Where did you meet the girl the second time?” Ken began nonchalantly, just as a couple walked out behind him. “And how much did you find out?” The couple barely noticed us, interestingly, even though we weren’t exactly mincing words. Likelihood of magic at work: high. 

I sat down, arranged my coffee, and finally looked him in the eye. I shook my head. “I didn’t meet her, but I saw her in a park. Well, I guess we talked a little on her way home…” I flushed, remembering how obvious and amateurish I felt as she addressed me on her way out. She still seemed to be under the impression that we knew another, thanks to the charm I made before. 

“You spied on her? Tetsu, I know you get obsessive about finding things out, but really, stalking is a little creepy!” Ken guffaws, but his expression is more approving and amused than scolding. 

I shake my head irritably. That’s not the point of this conversation, so I cut him off. “It’s not like that. Anyways …she said that’s where she would meet the illusionist last time.” I said carefully. I remembered the place vividly—the magic there was thick enough to be tangible. Like stepping into a dream, or into a bubble of the coldest winter. 

“So, your impression?”

“It wasn’t really all illusions….” I mused. “More like something you made before…” I shook my head absently, watching the steam rise from my cup. I stopped. “There’s substance and smell to it.” I marveled. “Really, something like your own magic, Ken. Not a surface illusion, but a manipulation. A merging of your mind and the surrounding. It’s not so unheard of for a fox—”

It almost seemed like Ken stopped breathing. His expression froze, and his eyes glittered.

“—to do something that’s not all on this plane—” I broke off, somewhat alarmed as I took full note of Ken’s reaction.

His gaze was direct and decisive. He straightened, and his chin was down, but he took a deep breath and seemed to expand. His presence was larger than it’d been in a while, and those shining eyes seemed as depthless as the night sky. 

Well. That wouldn’t have been altogether unexpected, had I stopped to consider the situation and who I was talking to. I paused in my narration, jarred rather successfully from my train of thoughts. I pushed at his hand. “Quit that.” I look at him meaningfully. “Ms. Megumi thought he was foxish.” I added hastily, though I suspected I was only disguising the truth. “I haven’t seen him enough to know for sure.”

Fool. I thought. How could I forget that any mention of foxes would get an overblown reaction from Ken? I’ve known that tanuki, badgers, and foxes have an intense dislike for one another for ages. Even a child could tell you that foxes and badgers can’t stand one another. It’s only natural that he gets in a huff after hearing mention of his supposed adversary from me, of all people, by his logic. That sort of feeling is instilled in either party from childhood, after all.

Ken cut the otherworldy atmosphere as quick as flipping a switch. He smiled and continued looking at me, but this time with normal pupils. I frowned a little, but I supposed he must be only amused. His gaze was back to normal, fortunately, so it was a little easier to think.

“In any case,” I decide to cut the tale short. “I wanted to ask your advice.” I frowned again; I wanted to know more about the otherly identity of that young man, but wanted to keep the topic strictly away from foxes. If Ken ever said anything intelligible and serious about foxes, I’d eat a spell book. “She’s sure it’ll be over soon—tonight even. She invited me—”

“—are we talking about a heavenly fox, a wild fox, or—” Ken reached across the table and attempted to commandeer my coffee. 

“Hey, I wanted to hear advice, not to be tormented.” 

Ken frowned. “I see. You’re not interested in the wonders and knowledge I can share,” his voice was petulant, if not a little sulky. Honestly, I couldn’t tell if he was joking, or really that irritated.

“Ken.” I said again. 

Ken wove his fingers together, as if praying. He looked at me across the table. “It’s simple,” he drawled. “If you’re that interested in the fox, you ought to follow that Megumi girl until she shows him to you.” He declared as he shifted his weight onto his hands. “Now, Tetsuya, I heard there’s going to be a huge flow of sake from the western end soon—special information from—”

“—but all we know from everything is…her. And the man Konta. How am I supposed to keep track of that? How do I know when in the next day or so that—”

Ken interrupted me just as I’d done to him. “Tetsuya, it’s about time you settle your head and concentrate. There are spells for that kind of thing, and even an idiot human like you should be able to use one.” He snorted and observed me with those intense, sparkling eyes. His cheeks were red with amusement, and he swiftly changed the subject again. “You’ve gone and become attracted to one of them, huh?” He snorted again, shaking his head as he continued. “The question is…”

I leaned back and glowered. “Ken.” I said yet again, but I distinctly remember thinking, And what does that have to do with the situation? 

“…which one is it?” He smiled into his palm and shook his shaggy head one last time.

I sighed. This conversation wasn’t going anywhere. I fixed my gaze on Ken, but all I could see was the puzzling man who was likely a fox. In my memory, his attention was intense even as he focused on a girl from around here. I didn’t even come into his range of interest, he was so preoccupied. 

How do the pieces fit?

I, mirroring Ken’s pose, clasped my hands together and leaned in, still thinking. 

…cornering a fox, even to ask questions, might be dangerous.

But as I looked up into Ken’s curious and jovial face, I understood. 

Now, all I need is an opening-- 

“—you sure you’re gonna drink that?” Ken interrupted.

I barely managed to withhold a sigh. On top of everything, keeping my old codger of a friend on topic would prove difficult. But…I was used to that. “Um,” I blinked. “Ken, you just had a coffee.” I rolled my eyes and tapped the pile of napkins and nudged his empty cup. 

All that remained was waiting…and then I could talk to the fox.

I smiled, and despite Ken’s intense gaze, took a sip. 

Mm…not bad at all.

Ken chuckled quietly, and slowly, we navigated the silence.

Well, fox. I’ll learn what you’re called yet.

Still smiling, I looked out the window and off into the distance. 

Waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tanuki, 狸, タヌキ is the common Japanese name for the Japanese raccoon dog, but I chose to use “badger” instead of raccoon dog (because that translation makes me go “eh?”)
> 
> Tanuki are jokesters, known for liking sake, playing jokes, but being less dangerous than a fox. Their jokes can be crude, cruel, or actually amusing. They’re known for being less clever than foxes, but might have a bit more raw power. If you’re having fox troubles, someone in parts of Japan may suggest you summon a badger. Notably, the badger legends are more influential and well known in certain parts of Japan (one notable one being: Shikoku.). 
> 
> If you’re curious about kitsune or tanuki, I recommend The Goblin Fox and Badger,. It’s very good. I read for my graduation thesis (bachelor’s), even though it had very little to do with my research topic…it’s a great work!


	5. The telling of a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Mr. Fox comes to full circle, with Hyde and Megumi working together to pin him down. Tetsu stands by, watching.

Part Six  
(Hyde PoV)

When he offers her a drink, he smiles faintly as the light twinkles in his eyes. He looks her over as he murmurs, “You look beautiful.” as she accepts the iced beverage, he adds (with a look that must have passed for concern,) “but I wonder— isn't it a bit revealing, dear?” his hand falls to her shawl, and he delicately rearranges it about her shoulders. “Aren't you cold?”

Megumi looks cutely embarrassed, and she too reaches for the shawl— their hands nearly entangle as she replies, “oh, you think so?” She meets his gaze shyly, and as I think of the smell of blood on his sheets and the knives in his hideaways, my stomach clenches and turns. The girl does not seem to remember the images I worked into her dreams at all.

As I reach for a drink of my own, I dip my fingers into it and breathe moisture into the air. It's a tricky bit of magic, but I must have the smitten girl remember. The vapor curls around Mr. Konta's cheek, and while he feels only the cloud of vapor, her vision is tainted red. As he gently wipes at it with a curled finger, the blood (for that is what she sees) taints his fingers and drips— once, twice— onto the tile. Whatever she was going to say snags in her throat. Her eyelids flutter in surprise, and her step falters. She jerks away, but I drop the illusion (the memory) just in time. She falters, unsure of herself.

“What is it?” he reaches for her arm, but pauses when she looks at him. “Something wrong?” His fingers are just short of her delicate skin, and he has noticed her discomfort.

Her lips thin, but she shakes her head. Cute. I can’t help but think it.

He does not touch her, but he nods toward the direction of a private booth.

Megumi pauses, and as she rocks back on her heels, he looks over his shoulder. His smile widens when he sees her pouting a little, and with wide eyes she starts with an oh-so-cute, “Ano...” excuse me, but... "The tennis club is having a bit of a party here tonight, and I know you invited me first, but don't you think it'd be fun to, you know, join in?"

I had to grin. This girl was playing him better than I'd expected. I could follow simply enough-- tonight's hang out was more of a restaurant with a bar than a club, and a few wide-eyed looks and a smile of my own would earn me a seat pretty damn close. Close enough to help Miss Megumi along, anyways.

So when the group let the couple in, and Megumi drank a bit of the strong smelling brew Konta gave her, conversations flowed. Megumi followed Konta with her eyes, and he seemed so flattered by it. I'm sure his eyes ran over her soft, smooth throat more than any other man's

They talk to the club members, make conversation, and generally blend in. Megumi is admittedly skittish at times, but who can blame her? It's not every day a girl sets up a trap for a man. Not for a human girl, anyways. 

“—so when he looks at the photo on the card, he realizes it's not who he thought it was, eh?” and the group laughs. Half the men have their eyes on Megumi, on the bare skin revealed between layers of scarf and party dress. She seems like such a child as she titters politely at the story I’m sure neither of us completely understood.

Bored, and tired of my current company, I extend my presence outward. It was time for Megumi to act. Her slightly dazed, foggy presence of mind is simple to infiltrate. The girl is barely aware as I take over her tongue. She clears her throat and draws herself up. “I have a tale to tell.” Her pretty eyes are wide and lips pursed. She begs her audience’s attention. “A dream that I had, really…of Mr. Konta and myself.” Her voice has a certain pull to it, a kind of charm that comes naturally to foxes.

Enraptured, the group turns to the girl. Even a few of the humans across the aisle perk their ears.

I touched my temples as I withdrew my own hand, careful not to reveal my fox tail as I removed my presence from Megumi’s mind. A slight headache settled around my eyes and neck. I blame the drink in my hands. Really, I can’t understand how the young things can stomach these drinks—the smell alone makes my keen nose twitch.

As the group’s eyes fastened on the girl, they realize the story is quite a different one from the one before it; no one seemed to know quite what to say. If pressed, any one of them would have been able to tell as much, but no one could exactly say what gave them this impression. Some sense of dread or superstition clung to them even as they clung to their science and forswore magic. Humans really are an interesting breed.

Mr. Konta gives a soft laugh, and he swirls the ice in his cup. “Megumi-dear, is that so?” He has a spark of mischief in his eyes. “I heard tell of a family near here that—”

Megumi looks and him and she softly touches his hand. His words stop, and she takes over the silence— as if born to do so. “I dreamed of late summer evenings, of you and me under a romantic canopy of stars, not this dreary wind and cold.” She shakes her head, and for a moment, everyone dreams with her of warm air.

She breaks the spell only a little when she continues. “You said to me, ‘Dearest, you should come visit me in my house,’ and you’ve told me so much about your wonderful house, Mr. Konta that—in my dream—I found myself following you home.” She pauses and addressed the company. “Mr. Konta’s house is full of wonders; you know…he’s quite a collector.”

She turns back to the man. “I worried at first that I would lose you in the dark— the road is so lonely and forlorn. And besides, you didn’t seem aware, not really. There was this look about you— walking as if possessed, following the light of a peony lantern.” She does not lower her gaze but added in a delicate murmur “in my dream, of course.” At last she lowers her chin. This rouse of submission seems to fool him all over, but I can see the intent in her eyes. I hide a smile behind a hand.

“I should not have feared. The light of the peony lantern lit the way for me, too, and I saw your form carry on and on, and I did not tarry.” She pauses to sip at her water. “On the road to your house, we passed a small road-side shrine to the god Inari. Something there caught my eye; I saw an ema, Votive tablets, swaying in the cold autumn air. It read “May my marriage be a good one and we live happily.” Here the audience softens, gazing at the pretty young girl behind their glasses, and then they give Mr. Konta their smiles.

Mr. Konta looks curiously at Megumi and adds, “in your dream, my dear.”

“Of course,” she smiles. She stirs in her seat, and delicately gestures to her left. “But the shrine also had a large stone next to it which read, ‘Be bold, be bold, but not too bold.’ And when I glanced back at the ema, I thought then that ‘ill fortune to Mr. Konta’ was clearly written on that board.” She does not look at him, does not voice her suspicion yet. Instead, she stirs her drink, and looks up and out the window. “But surely it was not so.

“Because I’d taken so long, the lantern was getting farther and farther away. I went back to the road, and to you, Mr. Konta. We walked on, you and your ghost light, and I behind you. We stopped, finally, at the foot of a mountain where your house is. A modern house with a span of large windows on the second floor and a quaint slanted roof.” She smiled here, and gave the man enough time to register and affirm her little description. There is curiosity and confusion mingling in his eyes and something like dread begins to form in his darkening features.

As I pretended to sip at my drink, I take careful note of the others around us. I’m not the only interloper, I see now, and all around the long table, little groups and solo diners are lending an ear to the pretty young woman. Every now and again, someone from this outside circle will steal a glance at her, but she doesn’t notice at all. Her attention is all in the past, to a memory presented to her in what seemed like a vividly real dream.

“You went into your house, Mr. Konta, but the peony lantern went to the side of your house. It was like a star had fallen there, and the air became curiously hot and oppressive. What could it be? I hid myself among the trees behind the little building.” She sips again, and her cold gaze lifts. She turns her cheek and catches Mr. Konta from the corner of her eye. “Soon I saw you move to the little building near my hiding spot.

“For a moment, I thought our eyes had met. Your beautiful, dark eyes seemed to shine golden in the moonlight. Such eyes could stop a girl’s breath, and your lips, smiling at a thought that no one knows but you— but you turned away, with such anticipation to your step that I knew then. No, you had not seen me. You hadn’t seen anything at all.

“It was what waited inside that caught your fancy, stirred your blood and quickened your heart to redden your cheeks.” She was silent a moment.

“When you went in, I heard a noise like the sound of a dog whimpering. Again I heard that pitiful noise and the sound of metal clanging. I realized then that the noise was not a dog, but something else…something like the voice of a woman. I left my hiding spot to go before the door. In your eagerness, or perhaps under the hypnotizing influence of the peony lantern, you had left the door the little building open for me to peer inside from a distance. What I saw there made my blood run cold.”

The group’s eyes are practically stuck on the girl. No one speaks and only a few people nervously sip at their drinks. As Megumi picks up again, a few gazed at Mr. Konta discretely. Even one long-haired young man from another table eyes the infamous Mr. Konta almost menacingly. Surely everyone remembered that the infamous Mr. Konta is quite interested in well-to-do young ladies.

The girl recovers her words. “A knife at your side, a cold look in your eyes. By the moonlight and the peony lantern, I saw the intent clearly written on your face.” She looks away, modesty preventing her from staring him down. Her voice is low with the emotion of her tale. “Your stride was heavy, and as the door shuddered in the wind, I heard a terrible wailing.”

“Ah, my dear, but it is not so…” Konta murmurs into the silence following. He puts an arm around Megumi’s smaller shoulders, as if to comfort her. “It is only a dream.”

She shrugs him off with a cold look and continues slowly. “In my dream,” she echoes uncertainly.

But the story awaits its finish. “You took your awful knife, Mr. Konta.” The speed with which her story unfolds surprises me. Nearly every eye is on her—the men and women had all stopped eating. “You took it, and as the wailing hitched to a scream, you brought it down on that poor thing, that poor girl. Her long hair tangled in her fingers as she put her hands up to stop it…” a breath escapes her trembling lips. A pretty tear rolls down her cheek.

With a hand over my lips to hide a smile, I look on with amusement. This girl could be an actress.

All over the room, every man’s heart was approaching pity, and a low mutter begins amidst some of the closest men. Their eyes fly to Mr. Konta, whose face has gone pale. His fingers are bloodless as he clutches at his glass. The ice had slowly turned to water.

“But you hadn’t any pity. Your awful knife came up and then down—”

But he could not stay silent forever. “—in your dream—“ Mr. Konta breaths. He looks nervously from one man to the next. Cold sweat runs down his neck. I could smell his apprehension.

But Megumi does not hear him. Or if she does, she did not care. “—upon her poor hand.” She shakes her head. “That awful knife. Your cold hands. You cut her down and—oh!” Her eyes glisten, and her body shakes with suppressed emotion. As she bows her head, her hair covers her face, and for a moment, she seems like the ghost of a dead girl murdered by her bridegroom. “The blood…” her voice is cold and flat. She clutches her hands together as if in supplication. She looks upon the deathly still Konta and raises her chin. “I ran. But not before I saw you remove her hands, her throat slit and gushing—”

There is a sickened look on Konta’s face, and as he scans the faces of the crowd around him, a sort of frenzied terror leaps to his eyes. He is a savage dog, cowed and without reason. If she doesn't end this soon, he will tear out her throat. “Megumi, please—” he swallows dryly and licks his lips. He looks even more the animal. “It was a dream. It is not so, and it was not so—” he chokes on his words, pleading with his tongue and lying with his whole being. “God forbid it should be so!”

But wait. I sense her shocked mind seizing on the broken story, and this would not do. For a final time that night, I look through her eyes and seek to borrow her mind. I take hold of her half-dreaming mind (which shook from recalling the heavy fox magic I’d worked on her) and suggested, neatly, that she separate herself from the man’s reach. I move her directly in front of myself, like the heroin in some play.

The words tear her throat and stream into the air like a knife all her own. “But it is so, and it was so!” The whole room reels at the pronouncement, and— before shock breaks— it’s time to finish this.

The tale is nearly done. With her hands as my own, I weave a complex bit of magic here, twisting her fingers into her shawl, as if revealing a secret hiding place.

“And here’s the hand I have to show!” Before the gathered company, she has spat the words like a curse, and now she casts her hand out, and I fling a branch onto the floor. The magic pulls together, and as it falls, it forms as a small and withered human hand. Cool and pink colored, it caught the electronic lights. The nails were defiled with blood—browning now—and cracked as though they testified a fierce struggle. The men and women are staring now, and their eyes do not leave the bit of flesh there on the floor. An artistic fleck of blood seems to have stained her— and Mr. Konta— in the throwing of it, but has anyone noticed but me? Belief comes from the details, after all.

"He is an evil demon, a foul monster that uses tricks and magic to murder women." these last words are whispered. I wonder if anyone hears it?

The bubble of silence bursts. I release Megumi, but the energy going through her had left her quite worn. She stumbles, and as her wide eyes blink closed, her poor heart slows, and she loses consciousness. The hand is hidden by her body, and when she finally wakes, she will not find it.

I licked my lips, and watched as the man Konta was bludgeoned. A sickening crack and it would be over soon. Men who barely knew Megumi but fawned over her from afar and would-be suitors alike fell on him in this ageless contest of strength and cowardice.

They were upon him like wolves. Faster, even, I thought. My night here is done, and I find my feet slowly. While the others rush about like fiends, I slip behind the circle of onlookers. It’s simple now, to leave without saying a word, and soon the moon will be my only watcher.

Leave the humans to their dirtied affairs. I have an appointment to keep at the late Mr. Konta’s oh-so-modern house... A tiny, self-satisfied smile stole across his face, and anyone watching might have seen a glimpse of pleasure there, too. The story, when coming from young, fair lips, was compelling enough to set the ordinary men on the figure faster than expected, apparently.

If the idiot really was a fox, I thought, he wouldn’t have been caught so readily. I gazed contemptuously over the room.

As I let my concentration flit away from the stupid man himself to his fortune, the sorry curled hand disintegrated into a dried spring of leaves and pink flowers. The magic was done, and the bluebeard was dead and there was a fortune to claim.

I ducked out of the bar and into the chill night. Moving a few steps into the street, I cast my eyes about to check for lingering humans. Tossing my hair over my shoulders and flinching at the bite of the wind, I closed my eyes. If anyone had been about to watch, they would have seen my shadow cast by the moonlight, shrink and transform as my consciousness wavered—

—the shadow already had a tail, a bush of reddish fur with a flaxen tip in the daylight, and the eyes glowed white for an instant.

I cocked my ears, listening to the familiar noise of the night. There was a long way to run, down the old white road, through a maze of forest and away from the disgusting town. Faster to run it on four feet than two. I disappeared into darkness, ears flat against the wind.

I rather thought that the moon smiled down gently, her warmest greeting to the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mr. Fox is an English Fairy Tale. The original girl who accuses Mr. Fox is called Lady Mary. ♥
> 
> * A lot of the "dream" and the lines Megumi gives are from the original story. You can read it here ( http://www.authorama.com/english-fairy-tales-29.html )  
> \---includes "Be bold, be bold, but not too bold, lest your heart's blood should run cold..."  
> \---and "But it is not so and it was not so--"  
> \--"But it is so and it was so, and here's the hand I have to show!"
> 
> * and you can listen to Neil Gaiman's retelling here ( http://www.last.fm/music/Neil+Gaiman/_/The+White+Road )
> 
> * Peony Lantern: refers to a famous ghost story. Lanterns themselves are often carried by ghosts, but the story called Botan Dooru is particularly interesting to me...the ghost of a girl comes to visit her old lover in the flesh...quite creepy if you think about it, hm? Peony Lantern full http://thelastdoctor.com/2010/02/14/a-gathering-of-100-ghostly-tales-the-peony-lantern/


	6. a fox ahunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu follows Hyde back to the murder's house.

**Part Seven**  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
When the fox reached the late Konta’s house, the moon’s familiar face was covered by a cloud. It seemed to me that he found his human form again with difficulty. His expression was distracted, and his eyes flitted from one spot to the next. His delicate form and large eyes were lovely, but he was not at all aware of the world around.  
  
He was about to open the door, and I knew I was going to miss my chance—  
  
\--and the words just came out of my mouth. “You framed that man.”  
  
The fox whirled about, his eyes wide enough to show the whites. He looked startled enough to bare his teeth, but he didn’t. He froze and his eyes locked on me. I realized he was dressed simply, and it was an oddly reflecting garment that looked like gossamer in the moonlight.  
  
I stood with what I thought was a studied measure, with as calm a gaze as though we were discussing a class lecture or the weather.  
  
The fox touched his tongue to his lips, coral pink in the light, like the petals of a flower, to reassure himself. I got the impression that he had some hard words, and maybe even a few jinxes for me.  
  
“Apparently,” He began, his voice low in his throat like a warning growl, “the story was compelling enough for those monkeys to believe it.” He pursed his lips and gave me a shrewd look over. “What,” he cocked his head and peered down with those large eyes, “is your point?”  
  
“What you did—”I hardly had time to begin.  
  
His eyes finally narrowed. Irritation crossed his fair features, and he hissed in reply. “ _I_ had little to do with the killing, good sir.” And with that, he turned again to the house. Ready to return to the game, the spoils. To victory. He didn’t feel I was a threat at all—he just wrote me off.  
  
Well, that wouldn’t do. I foraged energy from around and pulsed it through the door and into the knob. When that powerful force halted his hands, he barely gave pause—at first. The door creaked under the strain, and his teeth began to clatter with it. The air swirled about, and was filled with magic. At last, he stumbled away from the door, stunned. He just doesn’t know when to give up, I think.  
  
“Fox,” Even to me, my voice was heavy, but I tried to form the word carefully. Softer, I said again, “ _a foul monster that uses tricks and magic to murder women_ you called him, but it’s _you_ who wears the sure-footed guise. _You_ who spell-bound that girl.” I kept my gaze on him. “You might have well have called him a fox.”  
  
“You’re not a witch, not a sibyl.” I could see his thoughts as though they were painted on his eyes. He didn’t know what to make of me. He swallowed. Eyed me with curiosity now.  
  
“No,” I agreed. My hands twitched, and his eyes flew to a white, feather-thin paper in my hand. Characters, symbols for words. These symbols for magic had to feel strange to him, as they were structured and uniform where the fox’s magic was free formed and light. He was wary though, and listening.  
  
“It’s not like it’d do us any harm, if they assume he’s a fox. It wouldn’t hurt having people fear our cunning and strength,” He licked his lips, as though thinking the words over and tasting the air. His eyes flickered toward the door again, and then to the grass. Quietly, as though he plotted his escape.  
  
I pursed my lips. “That man was beat to death. Now what business do you have in his house?”  
  
He gave a throaty laugh, and with a swish of his tale, he was gone. Sure-footed, four-footed, he slipped down the way and behind me. Fleeing the moment to save the confrontation for another day.  
  
Typical. Just when I thought I could talk with him. I braced myself for another journey—this time to the fox’s burrow.  
  
I _would_ talk to him. It was just a matter of time.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Hyde PoV)  
  
The first thing I noticed was, as always, the clinging, cloying smell of the air. It fell upon me like a heavy cloud of perfume, and it was ever-so-slightly intoxicating.  
  
“Well?” the old woman demanded.  
  
“Aruji…” I lowered my gaze and bared my teeth. It’s all I could do to take a breath before saying, “The man Konta is dead. His door is unbarred, but I’ve left the taking to someone else.” I couldn’t help but turn my nose up so slightly at the rebuke I thought was coming, but it did not.  
  
Instead, I found myself thanklessly dismissed. “Go. I have no need for you.” She had a look of triumph and undisguised greed, and I knew she would be tied up for quite a while. Typical.  
  
A smile found its way to my lips. Let some other servant find the meddlesome magic user at Konta’s door. It’d serve her right for putting me up to this.  
  
So I made my way back to my sleeping place at last, keen on a bit of music until the sun rose. I’d earned my rest.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
I found the fox’s house easily enough. I’d used a paper servant’s eyes, sending the small white familiar to investigate—even so, the little fox’s magic was not too hard to follow. It wasn’t so much that I was an expert in tracking magical beings so much as the fox was unused or unwilling to covering his trail, I thought.  
  
The house the fox had gone to was old fashioned, large and secluded. The bushes were well trimmed and tall, hidden behind a wall that most couldn’t see through. I was not to be put off, though. Tracing a finger against the smooth surface, I imagined the series of runes and characters to reveal any magic present. With a bit of concentration, I forced the spells’ characters into alignment. As expected, several words appeared in response.  
 _Bind._  
Hold fast.  
Secret.  
Fox.  
  
I walked away slowly, closing my spell with a swift cutting motion of two fingers. The last thing I noted, as I took my leave, was the family name…a name clearly printed by the gate. Then all that was left was to remove myself from the premise, and hurry on to my business.  
  


* * *

  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
The door gave an electric buzz as I opened the door to the pre-arranged meeting place. Ken always requested the same eatery when I asked him for information, whereas I usually took him to coffee when we were just talking. I scanned the tables, and sure enough, there he was, hunched over a mug of something and a bowl of curry-rice.  
  
Ken gave a loud sniff and raised an eyebrow. “You smell.”  
  
I rolled my eyes as I took my seat, replying, “No more than you do.” My old friend had a grin on that stretched against his teeth. I set my bag down under the table Ken has occupied, and looked at the electronic bell to call the waiter over.  
  
“You were there when that bluebeard was killed, huh?” Ken opened his palms and gestured towards me. “To think, a whole group of our humble town’s people ganging up to beat a man to death…it sounds like something that might have happened 60 some years ago.” Ken smiled even as he, like so many others, gossiped about the late Mr. Konta.  
  
“Yeah…” I frowned and pressed the button. I didn’t need to look at the menu, and despite the early morning, the place was busy. “I take it you already heard the basics of what happened yesterday. Did you hear anything else. Maybe about the house investigation?”  
  
With a high laugh almost unsuited to his scraggly, rough good looks, Ken nodded. “Yep.” He allowed. Mischief danced in his eyes.  
  
I raised an eyebrow and wished I’d at least gotten some coffee already, but— “well?” I edged, impatient for Ken to answer the question. But before Ken could finally answer, the waiter came up.  
  
“Can I take your order, sir?” He was a normal sort, simple face and dark of hair and eye.  
  
I waved my hand. “Coffee. And a bit of fruit if you have it.”  
  
“Yes sir, of course. Would you like the fruit parfait or a pastry?”  
  
“Whichever has more fresh fruit.”  
  
“All right, sir.” The waiter nodded and checked a little notepad before rushing off again.  
  
Ken snorted as soon as the man’s back was turned. “They’re gonna bring you some kind of processed jelly or canned fruit, y’know. Not any real food to be had at places like these.” He sipped his coffee and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.  
  
I frowned at the cigarettes. “Not in front of me, please.” I edged forward in my chair and met Ken’s gaze. “So, you old badger,” I offered a half smile at the nickname. “What do you know?”  
  
Ken grinned and laughed again, heedless of my first request. He flicked out a stick of tobacco and toyed with it before saying, “Well, that ol’ guy was a right ol’ bluebeard.” He tapped the table with the cigarette and snorted again. “At least three girls were found in his place—buried in the garden they were, and all their pretty faces gnawed at, too. Their hands missing, all of ‘em….” He paused. “Heard there was a hand at the confrontation yesterday.” He nodded at me. “But it wasn’t there when police finally’d arrived.” Ken raised an eyebrow significantly.  
  
I didn’t respond to that. I kept my gaze trained ahead and my thoughts to myself. “You going to debrief me?” Ken stared at me, waiting for a response for a whole minute before I got up to get myself a cup of water from the self-serve station near the register.  
  
“Oh, and Mr. Detective,” Ken teased when I came back, “ if you’re not going to share your half of the story, shall I move on to what’s really interesting? A guy was caught sneaking into ol’ Konta’s house late yesterday evening.” He paused. “Police are right suspicious about him, but…they seem t’figure the guy’s only acting on some’ne else’s say-so.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Your coffee ‘n pastry’s here.”  
  
I took up the porcelain cup and sipped at it. The waiter paused to ask if the “fruit” provided would suffice, but I was more interested in the conversation at hand, and waved the waiter away. I waited a moment for the waiter to disappear again before saying, “Was it the fox?”  
  
“Fox.” Ken’s eyes shone with interest. “ _The_ fox?”  
  
I paused. “There’s a fox-wielding family around. I think they’re responsible for the break-in.”  
  
Ken practically loomed over the table. “And you saw it?”  
  
I nodded. “A pretty young fox.” I looked at my friend studiously. “I think it’s been bound.”  
  
With a slow, steady slurp from the coffee, Ken deflated a little. His eyes were keen and his mouth glistened. “Bound, hm?” He stirred his coffee before sipping again. Then, “I imagine that family’s as good as caught.” He met my gaze. “You got their names.”  
  
I weighted the options as I had all morning before even talking with Ken as I nursed my drink. Finally, I made up my mind. “Yes.” Drumming my hands on the table, I shifted slightly in my chair. “Furude.” I pronounced.  
  
Ken chortled. “Oh. Come to think of it, I might have heard about them owning foxes…” He sank back on his haunches. “Well, that family’s been done for years now.” The light twinkle returned to his eyes, and he smiled pleasantly. “Well, you go free those…foxes….and I’ll see what I can do.” With that, Ken hefted himself from the table.  
  
Staring now at the vacated seat opposite, I eyed the pastry. It looked like some kind of filled donut…hardly something I’d want first thing in the morning. So I wrapped it in a napkin and left for the checkout register. It’s going to be a long day… I thought  
  
The way to the Furude’s was a little longer than expected. The road seemed paved in white to my sensitive eyes, but I knew it was a trick. One of the foxes’ doing—Hyde’s, perhaps, as he was the one spinning that tale about Konta.  
  
My feet were slow in comparison to my paper familiar. But this conversation would be important—the fox might give some vital information. So I hummed quietly to myself, using the melody to focus my will.  
  
By the time I reached the traditional house, my senses were sharp enough to pick up on the wind in the trees and the grassy smell from behind the tall, walled-off manner. It would be odd for a Japanese garden to have much grass (small trees, shrubs and mosses were far preferred to the blade-like weeds), but perhaps it was a gift to the foxes. Or simply fox magic.  
  
I pursed my lips once before opening my mouth. Whistled low. Felt my energy and pulled it out with a slow wave of my fingers…formed the image of an auburn foxling, barely out of his youth. It would be easier, I knew, if I had his name, but….the image of that pretty oval face with deep eyes and coral lips. It would be an invitation rather than a calling, and I hoped he’d sense what it was.  
  
An invitation to freedom.  
  


* * *


	7. Of mages and foxes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hyde was charged to swindle money out of the enigmatic Mr. Konta, he managed to reveal the man's grizzly secret. Now, Hyde must struggle to find what to do from here as Tetsu begins to question his life. As Tetsu and Hyde get to know each other in person, a few things must be settled...
> 
> Tetsu manages to confront Hyde again, this time in a sort of truce that promises more than just a few words. Tetsu goes to recruit help....

**Part Eight**  
  
(Hyde’s PoV)  
  
A breeze tickled my whiskers. The scent of a wild flower infiltrated my dream, and it soon gobbled up all the images of me gnawing on fatty bones. I opened on eye. A summons? No…my senses hardly ached at all. Intrigued, I lifted my head from my paws. Sniffing loudly for a scent of it, I let out a surprised yelp. That human mage! How had he traced me here? Or was it magic from afar? Too hard to tell…  
  
I roused myself slowly, opening my mouth to taste the scent. It was like anemone, I thought. A sweet fragrance and no thorns to it at all. Yawning, I weighed my options.  
  
It wasn’t a summons—so I could ignore it if I chose. But a higher sense (premonition ran strong on my mam’s side) told me I might profit from the encounter—and I neither smelled nor tasted malice.  
  
But I would not do the mage’s bidding. Oh no. One master was one too many, and it chafed my pride to be called out like a bell boy. So I took my sweet time to answer the summoning. Let him wait on anxious haunches while I looked about for mice.  
  
When I finally got around to tracing the line to its source, I found it to be _not_ far at all. Just down the road, in fact, in an abandoned lot roped off with chain. There were weeds aplenty, but little vermin to chase. What, with eight foxes nearby, anything worth chasing was already dead and eaten. I found the mage sitting on a round stone large enough to be a well cover…  
  
A dry well, I assumed, but I’ve never much cared for deep, still water. Never explored down there. How would I get out again?   
  
I brought my mind out of wonderings, and looked closer. The man was young, slender and dressed in modern clothes. Trim, well groomed. I thought I knew that type—rich. Users of power, not wielders of magic, I’d thought. But there he was, sending out a calling.  
  
The light hit auburn hair. Last night, without the golden sun, he seemed rather young…and frail, not to mention pale. Today, in the light of day, I realized that wasn’t the whole of it, really. A thin, comely face and intense eyes made him memorable.  
All in all, he didn’t have the look of a temple priest or a court magician. I didn’t know what to make of him.  
  
So I shifted into my human form, dressing myself in modern clothes with makeup too. I was sure to bedazzle him this time. Charm may not be my strong point, but he clearly was interested in _me_ from the start—and that’s something you can’t fake. I made my hair shimmer in the light, blowing it about prettily…made a small sparkle in my eyes and a golden aura about my being. Simple, but effective. A little sparkly dust in the hair and some lip shimmer. Gets them every time.  
  
…or at least, until I open my mouth. Which leaves me trying to shut up and look pretty to get my way. As a result, some humans assume I’m shy. Pfft. No idea why boys aren’t as attractive as girls to _everyone,_  
  
“Hello mage,” I greeted.  
  
“Hello, fox,” he returned, and a thin smile touched his lips. I saw his fingers flick a _dispel_ charm, and the scent of wildflowers left us.  
  
“A name for a name, mage?” I crooned. Speaking softly and trying my damndest to be silky smooth and sexy.  
  
His eyes seemed glazed to me. A good sign. Very good. He gave a nod. “Sure.”  
  
I laughed, low and long, and I nearly pranced with delight. There was _another_ scent here, too. _Fried_ chicken. Oooey gooey fat with thick skin and oh-so-tender meat. Warm, glistening, and chewy little veins that just break under your teeth—but then I recollected my senses. “So?” I raised an eyebrow.  
  
He seemed to sense my anticipation, and he lifted a red and white box. The grease and fat tempted me. My nose twitched. “I brought you a peace offering,” he said mildly, the glazed look still in place. “About last night…”  
  
I turned up my nose. Lifted my chin. “Do you think I’m a kit to be fooled by that old trick? I wasn’t born yesterday.” But my mouth watered. I _would_ get that chicken. Later.  
  
My nose twitched again.  
  
“So, mage…what am I to call you?” I grinned, and my teeth felt rounded and gentle against this soft, human tongue.  
  
He looked at me slowly and nodded again. He put the box on the stone beside him, and he opened his mouth. I waited with anticipation. “Tetsu,” he replied. “I’m called Tetsu by my friends.”  
  
I grinned at him coyly. “Oh, Mr. strong man? Tetsu, is it?” I nearly danced for a second time that morning. Knowing his true name would be good, and Tetsu was a good start. “I’m called Hyde,” I grinned. Licked my lips.  
  
He smiled back at me, and I realized belatedly that his little out-of-it look may have masked intense concentration. He was something all right. A powerful magic user with a heart and good mind in place. And, I noted absently, he had fried chicken. For me.  
  
I grinned again.  
  
The morning air was crisp enough for the season, I supposed, and so it was fairly pleasant. The first things had been taken care of, what with him kindly giving me his name and all, so I allowed him to take lead of the conversation.  
  
“So, Hyde, you're with the Furude's,” he said lightly, and he flicked his hands as he leaned in. “and perceptive enough to catch a Bluebeard.” his eyes were sharp, and it was really not hard to imagine that gaze memorizing foreign magic texts. “How’d you manage that?”  
  
I grinned and couldn't help but raise my chin a bit. “Yeah, I am perceptive, aren't I?” I looked at him sharply then. “What’s it to you?”  
  
Without answering aloud, he simply tilted his head.  
  
A little suspicious, I crossed my arms. “It’s not too hard to sniff out blood on that man,” I said haughtily. That wasn't the whole of it, of course, but that was hardly of much consequence. _he_ didn't need to hear about how many hours I wasted listening to people talk about that man. Not to mention a little bit of mystery could serve me pretty well. “and like I told you yesterday...I didn't have anything to do with his dying.” I tossed my hair over one shoulder and shook my head again. “it wasn't that hard for a fox.”  
  
But after a few moments of Tetsu's eyes boring into me, I found myself giving a brief account of my nightly skulking and my subsequent conversations with Megumi. I dropped off once I got to the gathering in the pub, seeing that the mage had seen that part for himself.  
  
I smelt rain in the cool night, and for a brief moment I allowed myself to imagine setting off on the night road once more under the gentle kiss of the moon. But, as entertaining as the young mage was, I wondered what his plans were and how I fit into them.   
  
If he were after some sort of weak point of old lady Furude’s, I hadn't given him anything important... just some details about my task. This in itself wasn't against the terms of my bondage, but I was compelled to tell my master about any threats to her household... Provided she asked, anyways. I studied Tetsu once more, considering. “You're no match against a house of foxes, you know. You ought to leave well enough alone.”  
  
“I never said I planned on taking on you foxes. I have no quarrel with you.” Tetsu looked thoughtful. His hands traced a pattern absently, and I thought he might bring a new reality with those little sketches.  
  
“What're you doing, anyways?” curiosity sharpened my voice, and I gestured toward his hands. “what kinda magic are you working?”  
  
Tetsu laughed now, and he was Looking at me again. “It’s just something I picked up...a mix of the old arts and some techniques from abroad.” he shrugged. “I doubt it's a kind of magic you can use.”  
  
I barked out a laugh. “Sure. I bet you think my nature's as wild and free as a storm.” it was partially true, that, but it was only half of it. “You pro'lly even thought I robbed some old grave of its skull and danced thrice under the full moon to get this shape!” our natures were different, yes, but the magic we used was the same stuff. We used different techniques—my nature magic and his cold and remote rune magic were like separate languages. I doubted he knew as much about foxes as he thought, though. “Silly old wives tales are all that you know, probably.”  
  
“Yeah, you might be right about that.” his voice was quiet and calm, unperturbed by my light teasing.  
  
“You know,” I continued to fill the quiet, “there've been foxes who revealed a murderer before.” I paused for effect, my eyes challenging. “ _that_ fox got a shrine built in his honor for all the trouble.” I crossed my arms over my chest, awaiting the mage's response now.  
  
Tetsu nodded absently, and his slender fingers brushed against that tempting, oil saturated box. “Yes, you deserve better than a couple of detectives infiltrating your family and the like.”  
  
I stopped, wary now. “...detectives?” I was eyeing the box—it took up most of my attention.  
  
Nodding, he smiled slightly. “l heard they have a young man, one of the Furude's men. I heard they want to hear and see him charged with breaking and entering.”  
  
Still distracted, I asked, “why d'you keep looking at me? And what's in the box— spelled meat?” I scoffed quietly, and added. “That’s not going to work. Already claimed, I am.”  
  
“Just curious about the situation you were in.” Tetsu intoned. “fried chicken is all that's in the box, and it is not spelled. Besides, couldn't you sniff out any spell on the food?” the way he said it made me faintly annoyed, though he didn't sound sarcastic. He wasn't even smiling when he said it, but I still felt like he was mocking me. “No, I don't want you as a servant. I don't like that kind of magic. Not at all.”  
  
I scowled, but said nothing.  
  
“I'll try talking to your master...she might reconsider the terms of your service once we've discussed some things.” having said that, Tetsu stood up, his shoes clicking softly on the gravel. He smiled then and started for the edge of the lot.  
  
“Think you're so smart calling me here, do you? You don't know anything.” I spat the words out, partly annoyed at his arrogant behavior, and partly fearful of the consequence I'd face once the old woman found out exactly who had been talking to the mage. “You’re dead if you go to that house with mischief in mind.”  
  
I wasn't sure what the mage was thinking, but I felt that he was going to bring trouble to my house. I just stood there, watching him frown.  
  
“No, it's not death that I'll find at your master's house.” he smiled and opened the door to leave. “I'll be seeing you tomorrow Hyde. Good evening to you.”  
  
I scowled at the empty roads. I couldn't help but feel that trouble was coming my way.  
  
Looking at the well cover and the discarded box there, I had to pause. But trouble wasn't always malevolent. If I waited out this storm, who knew what else would come my way? Snatching up the box and fiddling with all the wrappings, I finally got my jaws on that chicken.  
  
Today mightn't be too bad after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
The fall breeze touched my hair and sent it spinning, coiling out like a ribbon. I brushed at it absently once while I looked up. The early morning sky was still gray, and there was a breathe of wind that went right through layers of coat and clothes. Still being early, it was much colder than I would have liked.   
  
Up over the gate, I could see the roof of the old-fashioned Japanese house. I was fairly certain I could see a form up there—a fox? I squinted and sharpened my eyes with a thought. As Ken could have told me, there was a knack for that—one that allowed me to identify the fox as a stranger to me. Old and lame-eyed, really. Not at all interested in keeping an eye on the family property. I doubted the old fox would notice until it was too late, so I shook out my hands, and prepared myself.   
  
Breaking the binding spell would be no easy task. Summoned in fire and bound in smoke, the fox was unable to break it without help. So it would not be easy, not at all.   
  
Feeling for the binding spell nearly burned my spelled eyes, causing an intense pressure there that forced my pupils to contract painfully. I made a two-fingered motion to hold the spell for the breaking, but it was no use. The bonds flared up. They seemed to flow back into their smoky original, and part of it swarmed upward.  
  
As I took a measured breath to observe it, the magic entered my mouth, choking my throat and seeping into the nasal cavity with an acrid taste. Anxious for breath, I breathed deeper, but it burned my throat and entered my lungs. Beneath the center bone, my lungs ached and contracted, forcing each shallow breath to heat and inflame. It was difficult to focus, and some of the runes and characters slipped from my mind’s eye. Each breath aflame, and my heart pounding, I closed my eyes.  
  
Focused.  
  
Imagining a coy, clever smile on Hyde’s lips, I imagined and wrote the characters and spell for water. There was precious little about. With desperation, I breathed deep and spat on the flames.  
  
They shimmered, and my eyes stung less. The pressure receded—  
  
—but the fire flowed again.  
  
With a frown, I thought that this binding might be better broken in trickery—it wasn’t the rainy season, and the only fluid I had at my disposal was my blood. I was not normally one who held with blood magic—so I slowly began to formulate another plan….  
  
This one would take more than just me, though. Slowly, I began to smile.  
  
I knew just who to call on.  
  
* * *  
  
Ken wrapped his hands around the effigy. It was a small wooden figure, simply carved and sweet smelling. The wood was scented with incense, and it was a simple, soft shape. He seemed intensely interested. “What’s this?” his voice was gently amused. “You trying to hint at something?”  
  
I smiled a bit, ready to listen first before offering my plan.  
  
Ken laughed easily, shaking his head as he did so. “You trying to get yourself a servant or—” but then he seemed to choke on his amusement. “What’s this?” looking at me through the fringe of his hair. “It’s not a binding.” his voice was low, impressed. “This is clever, ain't it?” he shuffled the effigy over carefully, ready to rid himself of it. “The magic on this'n's enough to unwrap anything, now ain't it?” he shook his head and looked up at me.  
  
“I'm going to serve this up to the Furude household,” I spoke carefully. I met his gaze evenly, lifting my chin slowly. “I would like you to disguise it for me, old badger.”  
  
Ken snorted. “You could do that yourself well enough.”  
  
But I was already shaking my head. “No, I can't,” I reasoned. “Too much of my magic and it'll practically reek.” I gave a little shrug. “Besides, your magic would be much better. Practically invisible.” I smiled teasingly. “Do me a favor, yes?”  
  
He gave a barking laugh. His shoulders shook with it, and his teeth shone. “That fox,” his voice seemed more like a whine than usual, and his whole presence seemed to inflate. “has got you wrapped around its finger.” he tried to glare at me, his eyes yellowing in the light. But there was some sympathy to be found.  
  
“He,” I corrected absently.  
  
“What?” Ken deflated a little. He had picked up the effigy again and was studying it more closely.  
  
“The fox,” I intoned. “He’s a 'he', not an it.”  
  
Ken stared at me blankly. Then his shoulders began to shake, and his presence folded back on him. “Him?” Ken chuckled. “Whatever you say, Tetsu dear...”  
  
I leaned forward, nearly putting my nose into his scraggly beard. “Well?” I gave pause. “It will make a nice rat,” I added.  
  
Ken toyed with it, and the little figure seemed to grow. He looked up at me. “Even if you disguise it, how exactly are you going to get it through the doors?”  
  
I took a breath. “Do me this favor and you won't regret it, Ken.” I began. He looked at me blankly, and I pressed on. “You mentioned a boy at the murderer's house,” I prodded. “Get him free. Give it to him, and tell him to put it in some food. I can handle it from there.”  
  
Looking a bit more satisfied, Ken nodded. He pulled the effigy along between claw-like hands and frowned. The effort crackled his demeanor, and beneath all his wild hair and bushy brows, his face gleamed gold. His shrewd expression sharpened to a badger’s clever face, and circles around his eyes deepened and warbled. but with a last shake of his furry head, he etched his claws in deep.  
  
When he met my gaze again, it was my friend's familiar eyes and not the round, deep and black eyes of a clever badger. He gave me a lopsided smile. His eyes twinkled. He handed me an ornate box lunch, the lacquer even and smooth. He cheerfully opened the top layer, and I saw an ornate layer of shrimp and colorful tidbits artfully arranges there. “A mouse, Tetsu, might attract our young man's attention.” he tapped the bottom layer and revealed a more surprising feat— gossamer and glistening black like a night jewel, a cicada perched among celebratory red beans. Ken gave a wicked grin. “Besides, don't you think a fox might accidentally eat the damn thing?” He stretched. “There’s tofu underneath.”  
  
Laughing, I put my hand on ken's shoulder. “That was brilliant.” marveling at the disguised Trojan horse, my nerves nearly bubbled over.  
  
Ken shrugged. “of course.”  
  
I quickly got the information I needed, and as I prepared a story for the Furude servant in my head, I made my good-byes.  
  
As I made my way out, Ken, my cheerful and clever friend added one last comment. I could practically hear the lewd smile. “Hope he's pretty,” and his eyes twinkled as I glanced over. “next time,” he smirked, “try and lose your heart to a _girl?_ , eh?”  
  
His laughter followed me out.

* * *

  
  
(Ken PoV)  
I managed to steal what I needed without much difficulty. All I needed was some lucky Furude servant to get the thing into the foxe’s household…I t was a matter of hours to get where I wanted and get everything I needed. It’s not really so unexpected…people will accept anything if you look the part or have the right somebody’s say-so.   
  
After I changed into the police uniform, I spent half that prep time with some police chaps, laughing and joking with them until they’d all forgotten they’d never met me before. After that, it wasn’t so hard convincing these police blokes that the kid behind bars wasn’t in the least guilty…later, of course, they’d find the right pieces to support that theory.   
  
I mean, the kid was only found on the grounds of a murder scene…it wasn’t like they suspected him of being an accomplice—maybe just of attempted theft. But he didn’t know that. If I could get him and make him think that I’d kept him from getting a stiff punishment instead of waiting for the maximum amount of time to be held in custody without evidence to pass, he might be more susceptible to Tetsu’s and my plan.   
  
And if his disappearance from jail didn’t work out, I didn’t need to worry about that bit.   
  
So I smiled as I took the guard position, ready to ‘help out’ so another guy could make (unexpected, but very pleased) plans for a coffee break. I nibbled on one finger. That makes one for me…and none for the humans.   
  
Looking in at the kid, I grinned even wider as he stared off vacantly. He was drumming a hand against the bench, tapping out a fantastic rhythm despite the circumstances. What an interesting guy.  
  
I coughed. “Hey.” My eyes were dead on him the whole time, but he didn’t look up until I called again. “Your fox friend sent me.” I waved a little foolishly, smiling so he could see all my teeth.   
  
He looked a little surprised, and it took him a few moments to respond. “What?” he asked, his soft eyes focused and finally trained on me. “…my fox friend?” He stilled, and even his bony fingers stopped. He really could stand having a bit more meat on that twiggy frame…  
  
“Is that all?” I chuckled. “Can you seriously only repeat what I say?” I leaned against the wall perpendicular to his cell. I pulled out a box of cigarettes and offered him one, but he kept staring at me. He didn’t react at all. I shook my head. “Your fox friend doesn’t talk to strangers much then, huh?” I hazarded, and experimentally flicked a ball of light his way.  
  
He dodged, seemingly thinking it was a weapon and not just a play thing. But his eye focused on me, and he waited patiently. I couldn’t tell you what for, but he wasn’t surprised. Not at all.   
  
Which only confirmed he had contact with the fox.   
  
It’s not hard to manipulate cameras’ viewing angles, so I switched that out and continued to chat as I manipulated my form to pass through the bars. “We’re gonna get you out…” I flicked the lock and it switched open. I gestured for him to come through.   
  
He looked at me with something like appraisal, still not talking. Quiet guy, too, he was. But he seemed to expect something, so I smiled yet more openly.  
  
Hm. He must think _I’m_ a fox too. Psssh.  
  
Whatever.   
  
“What’s your name?” I asked again, pushing as much magic into the request as I could. Just in case he took a stance here. But he just nodded without asking if I even knew the _fox’s_ name. Which I didn’t, so it’s a good thing he was naïve enough not to check.  
  
“Yuki. My name is Yukihiro.” He touched my arm lightly as he stepped through the open door, and the sunlight on his high cheekbones made him seem…really thin. And distracted.   
  
“Aren’t you worried about the police, though…?” he peered into my eyes searchingly.  
  
I laughed. “Nope.” I smirked. “Why should I? They’ll figure things out the way that makes the most sense, and you didn’t do anything wrong.” I shrugged. Besides, what self-respecting badger would even bother himself with such human morals?   
  
He nodded, as if satisfied, and I took it as a good sign. He then surprised me, asking, “So, what’s the next step?”   
  
I raised an eyebrow. “Just like that?”  
  
He mirrored my expression. “There’s nothing we could have done in that situation. We can only move forward.” He titled his head. “But was it Hyde’s mistake, or was it a trick of Sakura’?” he seemed honestly curious, and so damn trusting I was honestly shaken into telling the truth.   
  
“No idea.” I pulled on his arm now and got him moving. “Anyways, go home. Get this into the family house. Hyde needs you to be the one to do it.” I spoke slowly and confidently. I mean, the easiest way to catch a liar is to judge _how_ they speak. I smiled, and let good’ol-Yuki-here see my guileless intent. “I promise you won’t regret it.” Unless he was really no friend of the foxes. Then…well. Never mind that.  
  
He nodded without a pause, and I had to marvel at this guy. Maybe he wasn’t used to dealing with people outside of the house, but really…  
  
“Not a problem.”   
  
I handed him the disguised figurine and slapped his shoulder in a friendly manner. “Counting on you, Yuki.” I grinned. “I promise…you won’t have any regrets.”  
  
As I pulled him out of the police office, I asked, “So, where’d you learn to play the drums…?”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> ...I'm happy if you share anything, sweet readers. ♥


	8. A bound fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki returns to the Furude house, and Hyde reflects (read: mopes), but things are about to change...

**Part Nine**  
  
(Hyde PoV)  
I spotted the way-too-clever Tetsu on my way out a window. His head of brilliant red hair marked him clearer than a bell around his neck, and if I stopped to taste the air, I could sense quite a lot of energy. More than one would need for a simple calling _or_ observation spell.  
  
Idiot. He was going to get caught and skinned.  
  
My fur bristled, and I quickly made my way through the mazes of window sills, over-hanging roofs, and low branches that marked a fox’s sentry path. The wall and the trees were directly in my line of sight, but this wasn’t a problem for a magical being. Magic like that guy’s sears the senses, spices the tongue, and generally gets your attention. No, the problem wasn’t the light or the setting, it was the damn old fox who was probably sleeping until it’d be too late and that old witch got off her—  
  
“—hey,” one of the only other male foxes called out. The scent was familiar to me—Sakura, no doubt about it. “What’s got you in such a fuss?” he mused aloud, a rare twinkle lighting his severe gaze. “If…you’re worried about the watch…” he barred my path with his body. Dark and slender but nicely muscled, Sakura was probably the most impressive of us on four feet. But he’s damn arrogant.  
  
“That ol’ bat—” I ranted, but this wasn’t too specific. Furude’s foxes are almost all old and decrepit except for Sakura, me, and one skittish vixen a smidge older than me who behaves like she’s just outta childhood. So, needless to say, I could be referring to one of several old foxes, not to mention Furude herself. “She just let an intruder—” I broke off.  
  
There was a flash of heat, but nothing visible. I sensed the magic recede, then, and I almost swallowed my own heart. Sakura, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice the change. But really, he’s never been much for free flowing magic…he’s more interested in patterns. He’d get on with a human mage smashingly, I’m sure.  
  
I looked back to the road, but the stupid mage was gone. On his magic lingered. Not even Sakura would take me seriously if I continued on about the ‘intruder.’  
  
Flattening my ears and snarling a little in frustration, I brushed past Sakura.  
  
“Hyde,” he called. There was something all too _human_ in his manner, though, and something more than fox guile seemed to lurk behind his fox-smile. “I wonder, did you find anything interesting while rotting around on House business?” he smirked (an expression totally unsuited for a fox, mind you).  
  
“Don’t be greedy, Sakura,” I snapped. My tail twitched irritably. “There’s nothing out there you can’t find with a—” I shook my head and tried to imagine something that might work. “Anyways, if you see anything, lemme know immediately.” I sniffed, and got myself more suitably out of his path.  
  
Sakura cocked his head and observed me quietly. “Dreaming again, Hyde?” He asked suddenly. “You always _were_ looking up instead of out…” he said cryptically.  
  
So much for my plan. I couldn’t spy on him anymore. I could hardly believe it, but there’s no more traces of Tetsu—it was hard (even for me) to believe he was here.  
  
I decided belatedly to make my way back down. The old fox wouldn’t listen to me, that’s for sure.  
  
I took up at the sky, but there’s nothing comforting to find there.  
  
I barred my teeth again and got myself the hell out of there.  
  
(Yuki PoV)  
What-I-then-thought-was-a-fox’s instructions tumbled about in my head like a catchy melody. _See to it that one of the foxes eats the food in the lacquered box, and good things will happen._ He said I ought to look into finding a new place, even.  
  
“Are you breaking the binding spell that keeps the foxes here?” I asked plainly, watching my scuffed shoes along the pavement.  
  
The shape-shifted fox laughed out right. “Don’t tell _them_ that outright—they have to tell the old lady about any threat to her power. And being as they are her power, there’s a strict rule against freeing laves.” He waved a finger back and forth as an illustration.  
  
I looked at him as I mulled over this. “Then isn’t it dangerous for a fox to help a bound fox?” I asked slowly.  
  
The other snorted outright. “I’m not a _fox_ , Yukihiro.”  
  
I raised an eyebrow, surprised. I considered what I’d seen of the other in the detention cell. No, he definitely wasn’t human. “But I thought badgers and foxes were adversaries. Why would you of all people work to free them?” I tilted my head questioningly. Surely he didn’t think I’d trust him just because he got me out.  
  
The other breathed in deep. “I’m doing it as a favor for a mage. I’m no dog to a magical family, that’s for sure, but I don’t like the _principle_ of binding anything—even a contrary fox.”  
  
I blinked slowly. “A favor.” I repeated. Yet he says he isn’t bound. I chewed my lip once, considering. I have heard of foxes serving monks, and even _onmyo_ to repay a debt (usually an act of kindness, like keeping the fox from being killed.) I nodded slowly, considering. “Then what do you want me to do? Just make sure one of the foxes eats this obento?”  
  
“That’s it.” The badger gave me a thin smile and gave a little wave. His dark uniform seemed to blend in with the surroundings perfectly, and I could faintly hear something that sounded more like drum beats instead of footsteps. He started to walk faster how until all I saw was the end of his cigarette glowing in the distance. Or rather, all I could see was his tanuki-bi glowing in the distance.  
  
I decided to go enter the main house first to see if I could hear any news. The police _told_ me they caught someone else from the Furude house—and unlikely as that might be, I half believed them. The only way to find out would be to go back to the house and scare up some information, and to do that, I’d have to make an explanation of my detainment and eventual release to one of the Furude’s. I sighed, and prepared to be questioned mercilessly.  
  
***  
  
I made the story as simple as I could, passing on what the badger told me as fact. I explained that I was detained by the police for being near Mr. Konta’s house, but they let me go for lack of evidence to either helping the man or stealing anything. I left out any mention of getting magical assistance, and found out that I was the only one actually caught—though another servant had been seen on the premises, he managed to get away.  
  
Having found out that no fox or servant was being held by the police, I went looking for Hyde. I figured he would be outside somewhere—maybe in the den under the house, or on the roof. If he were wandering very far, I wouldn’t be able to find him, but it would probably be easier if he weren’t with the other foxes.  
  
In the end, I found Hyde in the flower garden in front of the house. He might have been enjoying the feel of the sun on his back with his head resting on both paws.  
  
“Yo,” I greeted and joined him in looking up at the sky.  
  
“Oh.” Hyde returned. He spared me a glance and then went back to looking up at the cloudless sky. I suppose he was sulking rather than enjoying the crisp autumn weather. “What brings you here?”  
  
I wondering at the lackluster greeting. Hadn’t the badger said my fox friend told me (or his mage) about me? I watched Hyde for some hint, but he just continued staring at the sky. Either the badger found out about me from a different fox, or some other way, but I suppose it doesn’t really matter.  
  
“You finished your job, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Hyde shifted on his paws and his tail flicked. “Old lady Furude isn’t exactly happy, though. His fortune isn’t in her bank.” He grumbled irritably.  
  
“Mm,” I agreed, and let the silence settle between us. _So that’s what he’s sulking about_ , I thought to myself. His job. Of course it’s over now that the man is dead, but that wasn’t really the purpose of sending him out. He must be feeling the heat from both Master Furude and from the other foxes…they might not enjoy all of their tasks, but they seemed to take a certain amount of pride in a job well done. “You must be tired from using all that magic.”  
  
Hyde made a noncommittal noise.  
  
I clear my throat, and shift my weight to one foot. “It’s a wonder the master isn’t exhausted all the time to keep all six of you bound. Or is it the cook who does all the work?”  
  
Hyde looked directly at me and raised his head. He’d never really told me about the specifics of his binding, and I never really made an effort to learn. But he offered an explanation, anyway. “The old lady doesn’t have to do much. The spell hardly uses any power. Actually, she does a whole bunch at once and has the servants just put the spelled paper on top of the food. That’s how _simple_ the spell is if you have the fox’s name.” Hyde scratched at his ear vigorously. “Except once a month or so we have a formal contractual renewal…”  
  
“Ah,” I replied. “And will you be getting a nice meal as a reward? I think I heard the cook talking about specialty food.”  
  
Hyde settled back into his position. “Doubt it. Sometimes it’s tofu, but usually only ever the stuff from the grocery. Most of the time it’s leftovers or something cheap.”  
  
I nodded and finally sat on the ground. “But you all manage well enough…you used to steal my tonkatsu,” fried pork cutlet, “when we were kids.” Hyde snorts, but doesn’t comment.  
  
The once overly manicured garden is full of flowers and bushy plants, all slowly looing their vivid colors as fall heralds winter. The flowers used to be a prime place for Hyde to sneak about in when we played games of tag, I remembered. But these thinning flowers don’t hold that sort of escape any longer.  
  
We’re both adults, now, and are more aware of the responsibilities and complications serving the Furude family entails. Hyde has to do all sorts of ridiculous tasks, and I can’t so much as chat with a salesperson without being whispered about. Old superstition and custom has us both locked into submission.  
  
“What would you do if you could go anywhere?”  
  
Hyde looked at me sharply, the fur on his neck bristling slightly. “I can go anywhere…so long as I’ve been sent off the property.” He sniffed. “I _did_ go where I wanted while investigating…I just had to be sure to make some progress or else the old lady will punish me.”  
  
“So what would you _do_ then. If you had a day out and no one expected you back immediately?” I pressed the question.  
  
Hyde’s paw twitched and his mouth opened and closed before he answered. He considered the blue sky, staring into the distance. “I don’t know. Play a trick on somebody, I suppose.”  
  
“Ah.” The conversation stalls again and I find myself tapping out a rhythm.  
  
Eying my hands with a little too much interest, Hyde returned the question. “What about you? If you could go anywhere…do anything.”  
  
I tilted my head and nodded slowly. “I’m thinking about moving. Might join a band.”  
  
Hyde’s ear twitched, and he showed a flash of teeth. But he didn’t say anything.  
  
“Do you have a dream, Hyde?”  
  
Hyde’s bushy tail swishes irritably and he looked to the sky again. “Dream?” He snorted. “Someone in my position is hardly likely to have a dream…much less able to see it come to pass…”  
  
I nodded, watching the cosmoses sway gently in the breeze. I don’t know if I can smuggle in food for the fox or even if I manage to if Hyde will be the one to benefit from my interfering. If it goes badly, I might find myself cursed by a fox under the orders of Furude.  
  
Whether he likes it or not, Hyde will have to start on a new path. I’ve already started him on it…Autumn may not be the time for new beginnings, but it seems like as good a time as any.  
  
Who knows, maybe I will be able to drum professionally if things go well.  
  


* * *

  
  
The clear sky is all a memory. Yuki had left me in the garden, and the sunlight seemed to go with him…I couldn’t believe he was planning on _leaving._ I’d have no one to talk to, and not much freedom likely in any forthcoming tasks because of how this last one turned out. Furude would keep a tight leash on me.  
  
So, the sun was hidden behind a crown of clouds, and the drizzling rain cannot seem to decide if it would fall fast or hard at all. In fact, if it weren't for the misty, overcast atmosphere, it might not have been raining at all.  
  
I shivered. Without the sun to warm the earth, it really was like winter. From my ears to my paws, I could feel the chill setting in.  
  
The dry leaves whisper in the night; they’re like dry bones moaning there, but what little light comes past seems so bright. That, and the memory of a stranger’s magic. So bright that I can't see tomorrow. I wonder bleakly, _Is death a release from all bonds or merely a new set of shackles?_ I thought wistfully of melodies to match my mood. It’s strange how easily poetry, lyrics or what, come to me when I’m sad. But it couldn’t distract me for long.  
  
Freedom. _I can make an oath by the moon (or dream of freedom) but I can never truly grasp it._ But such thoughts and fancies are better left to the humans, not me, and I knew it. In that moment, I couldn’t feel anything but lackluster and rage toward the damn woman who started this whole thing.  
  
I drifted to sleep.  
  
Some time later, I rolled over, finding the grass beneath my back, and I gave my regards to the moon. _Maybe the days will turn for the better if I can convince the gods of my allegiance._ I turned a scowl aside to bear my teeth, and I could hear one of the vixen yelp her irritation off in the distance. The normal sounds of the early night grated on my nerves. It seemed to me that my time here had never been worse. But dwelling on it would not do, as my mood was already fit for fermentation. Sleep had done nothing to cure that.  
  
And just as I was about to give up on waking consciousness at all, my nerves tingled and my blood surged behind my eyes. A summons already? I gnashed my teeth with frustration. I stopped, though and recalled the time of month. Ah, so it was time for _that_ old ritual. If the old woman didn’t complete a special rite of ownership with us all before a month passed, her will and the daily food stuffs wouldn’t be enough to bind us. I’ve heard from grandmother fox that when the old woman was young (and full of energy), she only needed such a rite every six months on top of the daily foods. Then, the rites were at the equinoxes or another such prestigious days.  
  
Oh, how the mighty fall…  
  
Lazily, I stretched out my hind legs. I swished my tail and wonder when I'll get to finish my nap. _Probably not for a while yet._ So I got myself out of the cozy pile of leaves and meandered into the old woman's presence. I smiled grimly and answered the call.  
  
The trot to the mansion isn’t so long…but I sensed human eyes on me as I entered the house. It’s only a feeling, and I couldn’t exactly stop and look around, but…hmm. What an interesting idea.  
  
I entered the spell working room with a tiny flash of light. The day has gone and the sun has set, so the feel of winter has really set in. The room had a stale air, so I swished my tail, aiming to drive the smell out. I breathed the memory of spring air and concentrated.  
  
It's a pity, but I could sense this was no idle chat. There’s a charmed paper under the lacquered lunch box on the floor, as well as a delicate tofu dish. It's been battered and fried for a delicious and chewy texture, and little peas decorate it like so many pearls. It wasn’t like her to choose a fox’s preferred food, either. She only gave such things to foxes who did well in her eyes, and like I told Yuki, it was always cheap stuff. Interesting, but I didn’t get the feeling she was all that pleased with me.  
  
“You disappointed me Hyde.” She croaked, staring at me from across the room. She sat in front of an ancient scroll, posed as though she were a powerful magic user, rather than an old woman. “You were _too_ flashy. If you’d only done your job properly, we might be able to get at his fortune! What good is it to expose him as a murderer if we don’t get anything out of it?” The old lady glared at me, her voice frosty and her words coming quick. “Maybe you could have gotten him to trust you—to let him into his house!” A little spit flies from her mouth.  
  
All this time, I’m looking at the ornate lunch box. The incongruity of the situation baffled me. She’s lecturing me about doing a poor job, but this lunch box is top quality food, if I’m any judge.  
  
I trotted forward anyways, bowing my head as the magic requires. As I got closer to the dish, a faint odor set my fur on end. But then it passed, and all I smelled was the sweet and faintly pungent odor of... something. _Must be the sauce. Hmm._  
  
“I won’t let you off so easily on your next task. Your job is to bring prosperity and wealth to this house. I won’t tolerate failure again,” she huffs. “Eat this food and remember who provides for you. Serve me well and you will prosper with us. Go on. Eat.” She grunts the last word, and waves at the food.  
  
It occurs to me that the old bat can’t see clearly. Maybe she doesn’t know what a tasty dish is laid out? But, ever eager to eat tasty treats, I daintily picked a piece of tofu and chew. It was nicer than expected, not the usual bland stuff the old woman offers.  
  
As I swallowed, a strange tingling sensation followed the food down. It's not unpleasant, really, but it never hurts to be wary. But the rite requires more than a nibble, so I take another mouthful and—  
  
—the pungent smell of badger magic assails my senses. I belatedly realize my (or is it the old woman's?) mistake. The platter practically _reeks_ of magic; if I'm not mistaken, it's only the beginning of the spell unraveling around me. Another’s magic is there too.  
  
A wisp of memory turned the scene into a field of tall grass, and tiny, fragrant wildflowers that looked to be made in the image of the moon. I smiled, barring my teeth and taking in the scene. The wind blew, and I could sense the power there, floating about me as if designed to flow—  
  
—suddenly, I was aware of the binding in a way that I’d never noticed before. The image of the field and the binding overlaps. The spell at work was more like the mage’s magic than mine, with characters bound up in tight braids, but I felt the magic focusing with my eyes, and gaps began to appear. I realized that yes, the binding that _had_ limited my strength now fed it.  
  
A raging fire filled the cavity of my chest, warm and powerful. Warm, delicious words of power filled my conscious mind like the wind in that meadow. I gnashed my teeth, wishing for bones to snap. My eyes glowed, and my grin sharpened.  
  
For the first time in my life, I took a feral nature forbidden to a kept-fox—long, blackened nails and yellowed teeth, sharp. My fur was unkempt before I took my human shape. Smoke and light accompany the shift, accenting my natural magic. My hair was wild, my face pale.  
  
I allowed for a long, narrow smile no true human could ever manage. A cruel smile with ill intent.  
  
I took the figurine in my taloned hands, wiping it clean to reveal the tight, almost clock-work magic engrained there. I smirked and breathed the words me and my brethren longed to utter to the old woman before me.  
  
“I curse you”  
  
Laughter bubbled up in my throat, and I willed the most terrible fate upon the woman who enslaved me and the others for so long.  
  
The last thing I remember is her wide, disbelieving eyes, sinking even now into her aged, withered face.  
  
And what was left, then, but to disappear?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would like to mention that the concept of binding a fox against its will is entirely fiction. according to the research I did, you can get a fox to serve you, and it does indeed involve food and a name. The idea is that you find a pregnant fox and give her food every day during her pregnancy...and out of gratitude, she will bring one of the fox kits to you. When you name it, it will do whatever you say.
> 
> HOWEVER, there's also a note in there that foxes can and do leave just before a disaster strikes. Or according to other sources, if you stop being filial...
> 
> So if your house is about to catch on fire, you fox spirit may leave a day or two in advance. 
> 
> The concept of "binding" in this story is influenced more by Jonathan Stroud's concept of summoning djinn and other spirits. But very, very, very loosely, as there's no circle, no spell books, or even spoken spells at all. XD; Not to mention the kitsune are all from the same world as the master...anyways. yeah.


	9. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsu managed to free Hyde, however, things don't go quite so smoothly between freed fox and mage. How can the two make something of their new relationship? 
> 
> Tetsu waits on pins and needles for Hyde to come say "hello," after breaking the binding. But when they finally meet...Hyde isn't in a charitable mood.

**Part Ten**  
  
  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
The first thing I did after the breaking was sleep. I called in to my job the next morning, got generally fussed over, and waited to hear from Ken…or, as I hoped, from the fox himself.  
  
The charming young man wouldn’t disappoint, but until then, I was left waiting.  
  
The next few days passed in a blur.  
  
I closed my eyes against the rush of noises and breathed. It’s hard to keep my thoughts on work recently, with all the things happening. Moreover, I was starting to get the urge to do something—anything—else except stay here.   
  
So I took orders with a smile, sang out in an attentive way, and tried not to get frustrated with my coworkers. I kept my apron neat, and took orders with care.  
  
But my thoughts kept wandering…it’d be easy to leave this town, except for the magic all around. Some places are closer to the other world than others, and host stronger gods, spirits, and energy. As Ken explained it, it had to do with the history of a place, the heart of the people, and the heart of the gods. Then, geographically seemed to be affected by it, though one could say it’s the other way around.   
  
I breathed in deep. _It’s enough. I have enough to keep me going._  
  
And then the fox appears.  
  
“Excuse me,” I heard that soft, melodic voice as if through a dream. It was as though he had been called from above, dancing down as though he enjoys even vain attempts at magic….  
…but perhaps there’s more to it than that….  
  
“Hey,” he said again, this time tapping small fingers on the counter. “I want to talk to you.” He announced.  
  
I managed a smile. “Sure,” I breathed in deep and closed my eyes. “I’ll be with you in a—”  
  
Hyde tilted his head and gazed at me, fluttering his eyelashes. “I meant now.” His eyes seemed quite calm, and there was hardly a change in his expression.   
  
I stopped, and looked from Hyde to my coworkers. Honestly, I didn’t know what to do. The little fox was certainly surprising. I shifted my gaze back to Hyde, who was looking at me with such an _intense_ gaze.   
  
I admit it. I froze.   
  
He was holding a cup of water, I realized, and he was holding it quite precariously. “Or, I guess I might ask…” he asked, pulling at my arm with his free hand, until I was more in the open. Away from prying ears, or was he just keen on— “Where abouts do you live?” He moved forward, pressing his nose in my business, so to speak, while his hair brushed my cheek.   
  
“Near the hills,” I mumbled, before stepping back and taking stock of the situation again.   
  
Hyde’s smile was confident, that much even I could tell, and there was such compelling satisfaction in answering that I half expected he was charming me. This fox. I thought he had no qualms whatsoever using guile and glamor to get people to answer questions.   
  
I coughed once and reassumed a slightly more distant expression. “What can I help you with?”  
  
Hyde’s fingers twitched, and the glass of water tumbled to the floor. “Oh, I’m so sorry—” he breathed, dropping to the floor and looking up at me with laughing eyes. “You already have so much work to do.”  
  
“I’ll get something to clean it up…” I hurried away as Hyde smiled, looking oh-so-pleased with himself. I returned with half the girls on shift eyeing Hyde, sighing quietly, and Hyde, for his part, didn’t seem to notice their attention. While I attempted to take care of things, all they can do is look on. I suppose he’s a little difficult to approach for most people…  
  
I murmured a polite, “Sorry for the wait,” breathlessly, and dabbed at the puddle. All the while, my mind was racing.  
  
“You can’t talk now,” Hyde guessed with a smile as wide and as piercing as a bell. I can practically smell the mischief on him.  
  
He’s waiting for a reply, I realize, and I can’t help but stare a little longer. “ah…” I hesitated. It’s difficult to find the words, but I know what I don’t want, and that’s to irritate the fox too much. “I’m sure there’s a lot to go over.” I finished wiping up the water and lean a little to the right, observing Hyde and trying to figure out if I’d said something wrong after all.  
  
Hyde gave a little half smile, and I think he laughed. “Oh, I’d say so.”  
  
Pressing a napkin into Hyde’s hand, I asked, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”  
  
Hyde blinked several times. “Yes. Talk to me.” He grinned again, and I wondered absurdly if I might count his teeth.  
  
I coughed, and nodded. “Well, I suppose I’ll be seeing you later.” I looked down to make sure I got all the water, and when I looked up again, Hyde was by the door, and all I could do was watch him leave.  
  
One of the girls practically danced up behind me. “Tetsuya, who was that?”   
  
“Ah,” I laughed a bit. “That’s Hyde.” I shook my head.   
  
She hummed a little. “Does he—”  
  
“—no idea.” I interrupted, and got back to my feet. “I’ll go put this away.”  
  
I had the feeling that I’d have more trouble coming my way.  
  


* * *

  
  
I didn’t have to wait long. With a vague idea in his head of where I lived, it wasn’t so long at all. Not even a full week after all the events at the Furude house.   
  
I first noticed him as a little fox—a fluff of soft fur that was both regal and cute. I came out of my apartment with a plate of tofu, and set it near the small tree by my door. “Help yourself,” I murmured, and wondered if I had anything else he might enjoy, but really, he didn’t seem to mind what I had.  
  
In fact, he seemed to enjoy it. He ate quite happily, I might point out—but then I interrupted. I casually invited Hyde in, saying, “Care for some tea? Why don’t you come in?”   
  
The little fox gave me such a haughty look that I had to add, “What? It’s not like you’re busy…” and that was the beginning of a hellish week. I suppose this is why many people are wary around foxes.  
  
At first, Hyde made the electric lights crackle and he glowed, swishing his fox orb ominously. It was like something out of an old god tale, and I had to wonder exactly why my comment offended him that much. Or maybe it was the quality of the tofu…  
  
“Scorn me, mage?” he hissed. His eyes were narrow slits, and he couldn’t stand still he was so irritated. “You!” but he couldn’t seem to think of anything else to say, so it seemed.   
  
Wiser for me not to say anything, so I kept my silence.   
  
The fox vanished from sight.  
  
The next day, I discovered that the water would only come out boiling hot. I very nearly burned a hand, and so I called the apartment head. Here, I learned that the entire building’s water supply was the same way.   
  
I walked around to the side of the apartment complex, near where some of the apartment staff was working on cutting off the water while someone came to look at it. I waited for the woman to retreat and talk to someone on her cellphone and then walked over to the pump myself. And what did I find but a ring of rocks surrounding the thing.  
  
With a quick look to make sure no one was looking, I threw salt at the tank and breathed onto it. I swiped a calligraphy spell with one finger, something to undo the fox magic there. For additional effect, I broke the circle of stones just in case. I quietly retreated up the metal stairs and back into my apartment on the second floor.  
  
Later that evening, a series of loud, and then quiet, thumps on my window and door kept me awake until I put some headphones on and went to bed, only to be woken up by eerie howling in the middle of the night, accompanied, of course, by fox lights. It was like living in a ghost story.   
  
Apparently not satisfied with my lackluster reaction to scary bumps in the night, the fox ceased those cheap tricks after a single evening. However, he wasn’t finished picking on me yet.   
  
I was on my way to visit Ken and to pick up some CDs late one night, when Hyde tried a different approach. It was dark, and while it wasn’t so late that I was the only one out, there weren’t quite so many people in that part of town. Suddenly, a large car suddenly careened straight towards the crosswalk that I was halfway across. I rushed to the sidewalk, only to have the car follow me. I pressed up against some bicycles next to the store front—only to see a bushy tail leap into the narrow space between two buildings, no crazy driver in sight.   
  
An illusion?  
  
I sighed. That _fox._  
  
The next day, as soon as I woke up, ghostly apparitions flitted in and out of my vision wherever I went. The ghostly wisps joined the stream of my bath, while agonized moans accompanied the news program. I left the apartment, only to find that while other people couldn’t see the things, they followed me to the old library while I researched fox curses.  
  
I returned unsuccessful.   
  
I went instead to the train station to check out a flea market in the next town over, but the spirits, with their dark chasm-like eyes, followed me as I waited at the platform, and then again as I sat on the train. Their faces were slack, and their hands were curled at their sides. The apparitions elongated their necks and bodies to peer over my neighbor’s shoulder to read the newspaper. I firmly hoped that these were more fox illusions—a specialty of kitsune in addition to mastery of the fire element—and _not_ ghosts the fox cajoled into haunting me.  
  
I was reminded of when I first met Ken—he had been tormenting a small Shinto shrine in town, very near my house. As a curious child, I decided on a whim to drop by and study there, hoping to catch the spirit and have a look. By that time, Ken had spooked the shrine family rather thoroughly—and at last the priest had tried sake, Japanese rice wine, to interesting effect. The sake was gone, but all of the statuary had interesting additions…ranging from breasts made from mud—to stick and leaf genitalia.  
  
On my second night studying there, I snuck out of the shrine and into my parents’ kitchen. I returned with a few beers…the first of which I opened and set out on at the corner of a tree in the garden where I usually meditated. Then I began to drink a can of Fanta for myself. It wasn’t too long before the badger came out to investigate the beer. Apparently, he wasn’t used to being seen, so he drank it right where I could see his pudgy face.   
  
It was quite a sight to my nine-year-old eyes—I’d only seen my Dad drink, really, and he leisurely sipped from a cold glass, talking in a rambling fashion about his work, or ancient history. This little _tanuki_ , though, guzzled it with little snuffling sounds, using both sets of his paws. He burped loudly and made for the second beer—I’d set it out close to where I was.  
  
The badger crept closer, downing the second beer before making his way towards the third that I had put down by my sneakered feet hanging off the veranda. I watched, big eyed and frozen as those little paws grasped the can at my feet. He shook the can and popped the tab. He had slurped half the beer before he noticed me gaping at him.  
  
“Hello,” I had whispered.  
  
The badger squawked a little, most undignified and not at all what I’d expected, but I suppose he was a little drunk. And probably not quite an adult, despite his appreciation of Japanese sake or my dad’s beer.   
  
“Wait—” I had called him twice before hastily beginning my story. I remember I told him how bad he’d scared the shrine family. But it was too much of a chance to let him go with just a lecture, so I also chattered at him about my elementary class and how my grandfather was a magic user. The concept of ‘school’ was quite interesting, apparently.  
  
“I’ll be here every afternoon,” I promised.  
  
He came back to chat with me a few times that week, and before long, I joined in on his trick-playing—albeit outside of the shrine.  
  
  
On the train, the recorded voice announced the station, and as the train slowed. I looked up at the platform. I’d only been here a few times, but the flea market was one of the few that had a few magic users frequently selling old, (frequently useless) things. With a little luck, I thought that perhaps I might find out a little about foxes. Figure out what I could do to get him to stop being irritated at me and just come in for a chat.  
  
As the train came to a complete stop, I pressed the button to open the door. I realized that my friend Ken is a lot different from this haughty fox.  
  
With that in mind, I set out for the flea market, pondering my early uses of magic. I’d been told by my granddad that most people didn’t start their magic training until middle school, so he’d not really given ‘training’ a thought. So it wasn’t my family, but an outsider who first taught me concrete magics.  
  
Ken and I played magical tricks all the time, with him practicing human shape at odd intervals, and teaching me the basics of magic through imitation and stories. It was a wonder it took so long for people to realize what I was up to, but it took a rather larger trick than usual before anyone noticed at all. It’s silly, really. We were caught at the damn making noises like trees falling when a magic user finally approached me.   
  
My early use of magic must have surprised the man, who I later learned to be Mr. Suzuki, for he spoke to me quite seriously. After that, I had to inform my parents, and I wound up training for a few weeks each summer and fall. At first, I was taught by an acquaintance of Mr. Suzuki, an old Japanese man called Sakaki, and his magic consisted of white slips of _washi,_ the Japanese “rice” paper I had previously associated with calligraphy classes at school. His art included excruciatingly precise _kanji_ , Chinese characters, and chanting what was at the time incomprehensible kanji compounds based off of Buddhist mantras.  
  
But my mother loved English, and so along with my English lessons, I received books on English magic. The cantrips and rhymes were more concerned with everyday luxuries, warming and cooling things, cleaning, mending broken bits of things, and other useful spells. My teacher called them useless flights of fancy, and wastes of natural ability. So it was that I stopped showing him the little spells, and I asked my mother for books “on defense or something.”  
  
By the time I was in middle school, Ken was old enough and interested enough to take on human form consistently, and he playfully joined my grade. I never was sure if he went to classes at all, but his behavior slowly improved—he was able to pass as a normal kid (if only a little…well….a lot…mischievous, and with a sense of humor that boggles the mind).  
  
I arrived at the outdoor avenue. The little plots were mostly on blankets and tarps, with the goods stacked up randomly, with onlookers wandering by in a line, and stopping to glance at things and chat with the owners. A few people had tables or other things to hold more stuff, but mostly, we were all looking down.   
  
Before long, I was browsing through the old crockery and clothing, trying to ignore the wraiths peering through the gaps in the crowd or looming over my shoulder. I went to a book table to sift through old documents, not really thinking about it, but wondering where I might find something useful. A particularly old-looking tomb catches my eye, but it turns out to be a copy of Natsume Soseki’s _Sanjiro._  
  
I idly pick up a stack of old magazines and feel my hands wind up on an Areena magazine. I start at what I find written there—instead of glossy pictures and articles, I find a diagram depicting the five elements, with instructions of how to ward off malignant spirits. I cautiously flip to another page—a divining chart of the heavens—and another; instructions for disguising spirit familiars as women or servants. Why would anyone disguise a magic book to look like a music magazine? Curious and intrigued, I buy the magazine and move to sit next to a vending machine.  
  
I start from the beginning this time around, scanning for a section on fox curses. There are long and descriptive passages on kitsune, but none that hint at how to expel the ghost-things. I close my eyes and concentrate. The books’ pages flutter to a spell for seeing the unseen, and then to a tale of a kitsune working an illusion of a parade of a prince and his servants. I rustle in my shoulder bag to get a mirror and look at my eyes. Sure enough, there is magical residue all over my eye-lids. I rub at them irritably, and flip back to the see-the-unseen spell.  
  
“Draw a circle of perfect proportion, making a ring along the inside. Within the space between, inscribe these words…” I look at the characters with interest, trying to recall their earlier, archaic forms. Ken told me once that most onmyo or Japanese magic stems from nature magic—that our spells are only more complicated versions of their own. So it was that the characters’ old elements, the tree or water, shells or eyes, reflected what element a nature magic user would have used. “And at the center, divide it between the elements with stone and spirit for focus.” That last bit was a bit of a mystery.  
  
What might Hyde have used to build this curse? If I could figure it out, I would find the single, winding and hidden path to breaking it.  
  
My concentration slips as I blink into focus on the rest of the spell. At the center, you divide it into the nine worlds—  
  
“— welcome, welcome! Have a look at these, all—” the words slip into my hearing, and I concentrate harder, letting my vision split and center.  
  
There.  
  
Drawing my hands together in a loud clap, I focus my will outward, weaving the characters in my mind. One hand to curl into a dispelling sign, one hand to ward me, and the slightest flick of the wrist (a foreign technique, I might add), to enforce it.  
  
Much to my satisfaction, the ghoulish specters reveal their true forms at last. Three moths fluttered, exhausted in the daylight. I am, at last, blissfully alone.  
  


* * *

  
  
Once at home again, I set the disguised magic book down and prepared a quick dinner of udon, and some barley tea….my tutee from _juku_ , cram school, would be stopping by soon, so I pulled out some tapes and a light novel in English. As expected, just as I put out a tray of biscuits, he rang, and I moved to let him in.  
  
The way to the door seems unusually dim, and the white lights I’ve installed seem ready to flicker and dim. The figure behind the door seemed to loom larger than Keita would, and an ominous aura expels from without. I retreated back into the den, and press the buzzer to ask, “Who is it?”  
  
The speaker crackles most oddly, but Keita’s familiar voice came through. “It’s Keita. Sensei, have you forgotten about our lesson?”  
  
With a ridiculous surge of relief, I returned and opened the door for him, ignoring the strange shadow. After all, my apartment is warded. “My bad,” I murmured, placing the latch back into place. “Thought it might be someone else.”  
  
The kid grinned at me. “An ex?” he suggested, raising an eyebrow suggestively. “You’re all white! She must be some scary chick.”  
  
I laughed, and settle down for tea. It’s easier if I allow him to tell me about high school, and ease into English review afterwards. It’s good to have something to distract me from fox tricks, I think, and Keita is a good student. Really easy to work with.  
  
Time passed.  
  
I found myself staring at the clock for a few seconds too long, and realized the unease I felt had manifested into a headache. My whole skull seemed filled with cotton, and the blood seems too heavy behind my skin. I moved my neck gingerly.  
  
Keita switched abruptly to Japanese. He had been reading a passage from the novel. “Sensei, are you okay?” He looked at me with concern. “Honest, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”  
  
I shook my head tightly, and somehow managed to reply. “It’s nothing. Keep going.”   
  
For the rest of the lesson, Keita looks concerned, but he listened and didn’t linger when the time came. He mumbled something about it getting cold, and told me, “Try not to catch a cold…” as he hurried off, as though the north wind itself was pushing him along the way.  
  
I ventured onto the veranda afterwards, half expecting a ghoulish specter (or at least a bushy fox tail) at the end of the corridor.  
  
But there was nothing. Only a curious sense of being watched…by unseen, predatory eyes. I shivered.  
  
Hyde…is this your idea of a joke?  
  
  
Sometimes I don’t know what to do, or where I’m going…but I can hope I’ll wind up where I need to be in the end.  
  
Until then, I would keep looking up—and over my shoulder—and see where dreaming and friendship takes me.  
  
The night will end.   
  
I shivered again, and pursed my lips and sighed, looking up into the sky.  
  


* * *


	10. the unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people around Tetsu wonder and worry, while Tetsu himself thinks of foxes.

**Part Eleven**  
(Hyde PoV)  
  
The little café is just as crowded as I remember it. There’s groups of young people sitting around cold drinks and tiny servings of cake and the like, and innocuous music buzzing in the background. At times, a high clear voice rings and croons to a clever beat, but the recording hardly seems to capture the soul of even that talented singer.  
  
Bored and a little frustrated with Tetsu’s reactions to my tricks, I decided it was time to humiliate him in front of his peers. Coworkers. Whatever. He had the gall to treat me so casually when I visited his residence. It was humiliating to e told I was ‘not busy’! A though my value and worth had been diminished now that I was free from human direction. Did he think I was some kind of _pet_? Giving me food and then offering me water. Well, he’d see a bit of my displeasure now.  
  
I walked with confidence, joining the line of people in front of the serving bar. I spied about for something to complain to Tetsu about, and found an abandoned drink and napkin slowly gathering moisture on the tray. Besides that, there were crumbs on the plate. Hah. He’s clearly slacking.  
  
As I neared the cluster of uniformed staff, though, I realized Tetsu wasn’t there. I frowned, looking from the wide-eyed and smiling girl to the bored-looking man next to her.  
  
“Oh, you came to see Tetsu before,” the girl chirps, still smiling.  
  
I frowned and set my chin. Even his coworkers think I’m some random acquaintance.  
  
This is worse than the last time. I felt ignored then, but at least he didn’t acknowledge me at all. Being indebted to Tetsu and not respected grates on my nerves.  
  
“Is he here?” I ask, my voice sharp even in my ears.  
  
“Hyde?” A voice sounds behind me. Tetsu looks beat. Looking at his pale completion and lackluster movements.  
  
I feel the hand that was on my hip fall. “Tetsu.” I glance behind him to the neglected table only to find that a girl is sitting there, crummy plate and all. I frown as I catch scent of something. The first whiff seems strong and nauseating, but I can’t place it. Maybe it’s a customer’s perfume? I don’t smell anything on Tetsu. I note the lack of ghost-moths with annoyance. Who knew mages were such a hard audience to impress. “Nevermind.” I settle on.  
  
Before I moved out of his line of sight, I looked him over one last time. The mage was pale, and there were circles under his eyes. His shadow was faint—as though he was short on magic. I frowned. Surely, the guy who broke those old bonds wasn’t such a weakling that dispelling a few moths or other pranks left him drained. I mean, it stung my pride to think so weak a guy could have dispelled what me the other foxes labored under for so long.  
  
I sighed. Surely not. So I looked a little closer, waiting to see if he’d give anything away.  
  
I’ll pay him a visit later, I decided. A few words in private sounds better than accosting him on his own territory.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Yuki PoV)  
With the old woman gone, it wasn’t so difficult to leave and get situated in a new apartment. My mother had worried, but without anyone to really protest, it wasn’t hard at all. My part time job was the same as ever—I worked at a CD shop near a pub that occasionally held lives.  
  
Actually, I had Ken to thank for the apartment. It wasn’t too far from the town Hyde and I grew up in, and only a fifteen minute bike ride to my work. Apparently it was close to where Ken and his friend mage met up, so he was quite familiar with it—and due to some freaky events and a broken lease (not to mention a smart-talking badger, I’m sure), the key money, opening fee, and other down-payment stuff didn’t cost nearly as much as it should have.  
  
So, with Ken to chat with, I didn’t miss the old house and my old life. But it would have been nice to talk with Hyde again.  
  
I turned a pamphlet over while listening to the store radio blare, contemplating rhythms and emotional under-pulls of the song. I’d been thinking of lyrics to go with it, but music was always first in my book. Or at least…for now.  
  
It’s easy to get lost in the sweep of things, so I occasionally glanced up to check my wandering attention against the surroundings. It wouldn’t do to be fired for laziness after just getting out on my own. So, I wasn’t completely caught unaware when someone called, “Yukihiro?” from the side.  
  
I returned the greeting with a quiet, “Yes?” and looked up, but the voice was a little farther than I’d expected. I frowned, not sure if I could place it. “Ah.” Was it Ken?  
  
“I wanted to make sure, but, we’d like to hang up a flyer. Our band, the New, will be performing in club light …is it all right?”  
  
Realization dawned on me. One of the indies bands I’d been chatting with…I’d nearly forgotten, but I may have been introduced as some kind of local manager. I had to smile. Not likely my role at all, but the band didn’t seem to realize it yet.  
  
“It should be all right,” I said slowly, and accepted a proffered flyer. “Why don’t we go put it by the vending machines?”  
  
As we managed a bit of small talk, I thought about performing. What does it take to make and hold a group together?  
  
“Hey Yukihiro,” another familiar voice—this time I could place Ken almost immediately. “You gonna join that band, or are you just being nice?”  
  
Yosuke-- the lead for _the New_ \-- turned back to regard Ken with wide eyes. “Yukihiro—” he began.  
  
Ken laughed, just barely showing his teeth and with his eyes sparkling. It’s easy to see that he’s not really upset or anything…only amused. Really, his behavior was more believable than some of the foxes. Barring Hyde, of course….Hyde…just seems like a big kid sometimes.  
  
“Well, we’re not—” Yosuke says falteringly, “—not really looking for new—”  
  
Ken shook his head. “No kidding. Well, I haven’t heard your music, so I can’t really say if you’d make a good match.” He put his hand in his pocket and leaned back, rocking just a little. “Good luck on your live.” He grins. “Break a leg and all that.” Still smiling and looking quite pleased, he added, “Let me hear your drums for real, Yukihiro…and for now, can you help me find this band? Heavy metal…something about…crap, forgot.” And with that, he effectively steered me out of earshot.  
  
I looked at him patiently, and he breathed out lowly. No fancy hand signs, no spoken word, but I could sense something from him. Magic? Something like the foxes’ then, not the mystic stuff of old Furude. I mean, he just breathed. That’s all. Then, he asked, “Have you seen Hyde lately?” he asked quietly. “Ah, and don’t worry about people listening in…they won’t make much of a conversation between a clerk and a customer.”  
  
I nodded again, and thought about it. “Hyde? No. Not since before—” and stopped. I thought he might have been annoyed at me, but maybe it was something else. “Why?”  
  
Ken looked at me quietly for a moment, and barely managed, “Nothing, really. It’s been a little…nothing really. But Tetsu seems tired. An odd smell lingers.” He paused and lifted his eyes to scan the room. “You don’t know anything, then?”  
  
I considered this. “Wouldn’t that be natural, after spending a lot of time helping the foxes? He spent a lot of energy.” I took a breath to think. “Hyde sometimes slept a week after a job…though he might like sleeping more than most people do,” I added reflectively.  
  
Ken shrugged, obviously unconvinced. “Well, if you notice anything weird…” he exhaled, and some of the tension left the atmosphere. He made as though to leave, but then he stopped hesitantly.  
  
I picked up a CD and handed it to him. “You might enjoy this one.” I nodded, and he offered a thin smile  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
And so the badger left.  
  
I looked around me, and wondered if perhaps there was more in my future than I’d ever bargained for.  
  
Well. Should be interesting.

* * *

  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
The feeling only got worse over the next several days. My senses began to desert me as the taste of ash and feeling of listlessness increased. I had periods of extreme fatigue, whereupon any sudden movement would cause my vision to recede into blackness—but that feeling, the sense of malevolent eyes watching—did not leave me.  
  
I’m dreaming.  
  
The cold embraces me like a stiff touch of the hand. It creeps into my awareness, stealing my concentration until I  
  
  
  
  
—open  
my  
  
  
  
  
  
  
eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I saw again, the sky was gray.  
  
But a sense of unfulfillment would follow me throughout the day.  
  
I breathed in deep, and wondered how else my life might change.  
  


* * *


	11. cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde goes to visit grandmother fox, and finally decides to go see Tetsu. When he gets there, spells begin to unwind to a startling effect.

**Part Twelve**

* * *

  
  
Waiting under a canopy of leave, I can smell the autumn flowers, and almost taste the earth under my paw. It’s been a wet but pleasant day— unusually wet these last few days, but not so much that I have much to worry about. It’s not as though we foxes will watch cold after romping about all day in the field.  
  
The best part about the world outside I, of course, the freedom it offers, and the interesting things I might do. It’s a bit like someone opening the door and saying “Be free!” without giving any inclination of what one does with freedom.  
  
  
Of course, I slept in and ate whatever I pleased (or whatever I could find), but I’m not sure what to say when I meet up with another spirit. Ought I great them or just watch? Should I try and join the conversations or ignore the lower spirits altogether?  
  
The time where I could but dream of freed life has long since ended, but something lingers with me still. I think about confiding in one of the vixen…since the old woman died, it’s not difficult to find them. Her son ignored her craft, preferring instead to pretend that everyone was wrong in their assumption that the Furude were all magic users, fox owners or otherwise polluted. The little brat only inherited one fox, and she was old and cunning. Like as not, she was planning revenge on the remaining family, just in case my curse lost its charge. Sniffing out the last old fox in the Furude home is nothing.  
  
Sneaking in through the hole (carefully hidden by shrubbery) under the gate is an easy feat. Moreover, the little roadways we all used were mostly untouched. It’s overwhelmingly nostalgic to sense everyone’s lingering presence—it’s as though the last weeks had been nothing but a pleasant dream. I approach the old fox with something like apprehension nibbling at my heart.  
  
The way was clear. I can almost taste the melancholy that settled over the house. Even the leaves seem to droop in the front garden, and a fine layer of dust (something the old master would never have allowed) has settled in the inner hallway. I’m not sure what to do at first. I doubt Yuki and his mother have been here in a while…the urge to seek out a friendly face touches my thoughts more than once.  
  
But I’m through the outer hallway and into the innermost garden and wiggling through a hidden way at nearly to the burrow already. The vixen’s sent is in the air, and I can hear the familiar sound of a burrow all around me.  
  
“Grandmother,” I call out, “Grandmother,” whirling about a bit to gauge which smells are new and which are old, I look for an opening in the various smells and for where she might be. It’s not so difficult to imagine where she might is, so I’m not so very surprised when she merely barks a noncommittal reply.  
  
She’s begun to lose some of the glossy luster from her fur. It’s not as well kept as it used to be, but her presence is still something to marvel at. The aura left a slightly bitter taste in my mouth, and I’m not sure, suddenly whether or not she’d really appreciate a visitor.  
  
“Ah, if it isn’t the kit who broke the binding.” She grins widely, her sharp teeth quite clear in the dim light. “I’d wondered how you managed that. Now I’ll have to hear the story from you.” Though old, she seems to be quite aware of the goings on of the area. Her tongue slip past her teeth, and she asks, “What is that taste, young one? That smell…” she stands and leans forward, but shudders and springs back as though struck. The fur around her collar stands on end.  
  
I step back uneasily. “Grandmother…” I call her this out of respect, but there isn’t a link of blood or affection to protect me from an irate scolding, or a swipe at the nose. “The mage who loaned us his power…he left a—”  
  
“Poor, foolish kit.” She snapped. There wasn’t much sympathy to match her words. “Trading one master for another is hardly a victory at all.” Disapproving eyes met mine. “What is your name?”  
  
“Um…” My tail swishes agitatedly. “He’s not my master, and—” I remind her waspishly.  
  
She does not lower her nose or drop her gaze. “Your name?”  
  
“Hyde.” I mumble. “But he isn’t, you know. Isn’t my master.” I lean forward and put my nose (not quivering, thanks.) forward assertively. “He’s a friend.”  
  
She snorts. “A friend and a mage. He’ll wind up using you before you realize anything’s amiss.”  
  
Whining irritably, I yip. “That’s not so.” But I can tell I’m not going to win her over, so I let well enough be. “I came to ask after the den,” I say encouragingly, hoping my interest will quell her irritation. “All the other have gone with Furude’s death.” I nod toward the empty burrow. “Have you heard anything back from them? What is everyone up to?” I settle back on my haunches, looking hopefully at the grandmother fox.  
  
She settles back herself, though the irritable look hasn’t left her eyes. “The others…” she shakes her head in a surprisingly human manner. “Well.” Her gaze is suddenly distant, as though she’s looking off at the others who’ve only just left. “Two of the youngest went to the mountain forests. The young male who you argued with…he’s gone past the forest and into the town neighboring this one. Seems he’s’ looking for someone.” He nods gain to herself, ready to recite my business all over again.  
  
“That was a long time ago.” I protest.” And what d’you mean, looking for someone? Did that guy find a mate, or do you mean to say he’s looking for someone to bother?” I can hear the irritation in my voice, but I can’t help it, really. She doesn’t respond, so I move on to another question that’s been bothering me. “So…really. What about Sakura?” I stop my fidgeting and try and look a little more like a fox who he might charitably tell the time of day.  
  
The old fox yawns and settles her muzzle into her paws. She look ready to drop into a nap. “Didn’t say.” She blinks slowly. “Into the forest by the westerly fields, I should think.”  
  
Her ears twitch, and the soft musk suddenly strikes me as rather nostalgic. “And you? What of you and your ‘friend’ mage?”  
  
I blink twice, trying to settle an answer in my mind. “Well,” I bristle a little at the mage’s arrogant assumptions a couple days before, but then, there’s also his invitation to tea and fried chicken to consider. “Well, I was testing him—”  
  
“Testing his patience?” she interrupts with a barking laugh. “You little prankster.”  
  
I ignore the jibe and continue. “—and I think he’s pretty, you know, decent.” Despite my notably irritating efforts to chide him, he’s not struck a retaliation of any sort. Maybe it’s time to give up on the pranks and go have some tea. “I think I’ll get to know him…at least until I find something better to do.” I settle into my paws and nose. “But grandmother, aren’t you curious about how I magnificently ended the bondage?” I grin at her mischievously. “It’s a great feat of cunning and bravery.”  
  
She nods her consent and for the next while I attempt to impress her with my quick thinking and magical feats.  
  
  
At the end, she questions me of the actual magic that broke the contract and the curse that subsequently broke everyone else’s contract . “The meal was an illusion? And the carving and writing underneath, that was the real form of the spell?”  
  
I nod reluctantly. “Um, yeah.”  
  
“But you know nothing of either.”  
  
I try and muster some pride here. “Well, I kind of suspected and Yuki was acting a little funny, you know?” He fairly reeked of secrets. “And it’s a little unusual for the woman to prepare anything delicious or complicated. . .”  
  
She snorts. “Your hindsight is extraordinary.” Very dry, her humor.  
  
My ears flatten with irritation. “But the curse that freed the rest of you was all me.” I spring up, and my fur bristles as I turn in a circle. “I called on all the resentment of the den and all the past grudges and spun it all into a spidery spell that stuck _fast_ to her rotten aura.” I raise my nose. “That was very well done, don’t you think?”  
  
Her laughter surprises me. It’s a bit like she’s become more human over the years because it’s not really the laugh of a fox. “Yes, little arrogant kit.” She allows. “That much is true.” She opens her jaw to yawn.  
  
Little smacking sounds remind me of her age, and I wonder if perhaps I’ve stayed to long. Whatever mischief she plans on making with the remaining Furude household might take a considerable amount of energy.  
  
I take my leave. “It was nice to hear about everyone and meet you—” I begin,  
  
The old fox opens her eyes and gives me quite a stern glare. “You take care of yourself.” She murmurs gruffly. “Mages mean tricky business. Make sure you don’t become a pet in his menagerie.”  
  
And if that isn’t a dismissal, I don’t know what is. I mumble an irritable ‘thanks’ and leave. 

* * *

  
  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
I was returning from a painstakingly slow jaunt to the drug store when I nearly ran into Hyde. I gave him a wary once over before hailing him. He was fox skinned, and his eyes glittered. Just at that moment, my neighbor’s door opened, and the older lady—Ms. Shimazaki, I think—blinked in surprise. The apartment’s doors are all facing the eastern parking garage, and the backlighting must have obscured her vision.  
  
“What a pretty dog,” she commented, twisting her key in the lock. “I wonder whose it is?”　She smiled gently and made a little motion with her hand.   
  
“Saa….” _who knows?_ I shake my head mutely. The fox is eyeing the woman with distaste, and as she turns to leave, he swishes his tail once and bears his teeth.  
  
When she’s out of earshot, I smile at the fox. “Don’t be too disgruntled. She said you were beautiful.” I try and not sound too annoyed at the little fur-ball who’s caused me so much mischief. I unlock the door, and he runs in through the crack. As the door closes, the little fox has settled into a crouch. His lovely eyes glow faintly as I click on the light. I remove my shoes and drop my shoulder bag. When I’ve settled the things in their proper places, I look back to Hyde, but he’s changed form again. This time, his long, gently curled hair has been traded for a shorter crop, almost like a bob. It accentuates his large eyes beautifully. Despite myself, I find his charms are quite noticeable.  
  
A smile creeps up on Hyde. He looks, shiftily, from me to the rest of the room; his eyes never focusing on anything. “You freed me.” He prodded, and then he tilts his head in question. “Why?”  
  
He’s completely forgotten about those pranks. This little, foolish, mischievous brat. I rub my neck self-consciously. It’s probably not _his_ fault I’ve developed a cold (or sinus infection. Or whatever it is) after dispelling the illusions.  
  
“Well?” he demands again.  
  
I’d completely spaced over his question, but even now, looking into his eyes, the answer eludes me. I shrug a little, but his stare becomes a little unnerving. Instead, I ask him, “Do you want some tea?”  
  
He continues to stare, and I think his eye twitches at that question again. But he doesn’t object or stop me from collecting a pot or boiling water. I work in silence, mostly, and Hyde’s hair almost stands on end with impatience.  
  
“Well? Why?” he demands for the third time. This is when the pot steeps in front of us, and I’ve settled him at the table. He’s just got done sniffing about discretely. But this time, he distracts the conversation himself. Maybe he can see that I don’t really have an answer. “It’s really odd,” he remarks, “For a Japanese mage to live…without tatami mats, floor cushions, and scrolls.” He eyes the chairs. “This is so…modern.” If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was lost for words. Instead, he’s probably biting off some other remark.  
  
I have to laugh. “Ah, Hyde…” I smile, if only a touch sardonically. “Your old master was simply…really traditional.” I take a look around the dining room, noting the cool white shades and simple accents. It’s definitely modern, as he says, and tidy too. I like it this way, and anyone I’ve ever had over is usually quite impressed—much to my pleasure of course. But I’m not really sure what the fox is thinking. He looks more amused than anything.  
  
He idly pokes the teapot, flaring his hair with irritation. It’s kind of funny. You can see his patience snap. “You _said_ you didn’t want to have a familiar. But you—”  
  
“—spent all that energy?” I suggest with a smile.  
  
“—you used a _badger._ ” Just like Ken, the fox was incensed by the thought. Huh. But unlike my old badger friend, he doesn’t inflate so much as he…glows…  
  
I snort. “No, I asked my friend to do me a favor. He wasn’t compelled, bonded, or even cajoled into doing it.” I took the pot and poured for two. Even though it’s second nature to pour it so the tea evens in taste and color, moving the spout from cup to cup, Hyde watches with interest. Likely, no one’s ever served tea in front of him before. “Please,” I say politely, “have some.” As I set the cup in front of him, I look at the fox reproachfully. “And besides, _you’re_ the one who’s been punishing me or a slip of the tongue.” I sigh. “I hope you’ve come to inform me you’ve decided to stop with the flickering lights, creepy noises, and generally creepy sights.”  
  
Hyde, who’ poked the steaming cup with a delicately arched pinky, looks up, surprised for a moment. “What?” he blinks. “Oh, that.” He looks down. “It was just a bit of fun…you said I didn’t have anything better to do anyways, so I figured I might as well tease you.” His eyes wander to the fridge in the kitchen before lazily drifting back to me. But Hyde’s aura has not receded, looks at me rather than the cup of tea. He’s changed the subject again before I can even sigh. Exasperating? Maybe a little. “Your badger friend did you a favor.” He’s repeating it doubtfully, and his lips are pursed into a little pout. Though he obviously doesn’t believe me, I can’t help but think he looks like an angry fox kit.  
  
I try and accept his unexpected reply—but my brain seems to be on hold. “Excuse me?” But Hyde just moves back to the next thing that catches his interest. He sniffs. Pauses.  
  
His brow furrows, then, and he gives a delicate sneeze. “You smell.” Without regard to the teacups on the table, he leans in to sniff again. I thought his trailing sleeve might knock the cup over, but he manages to avoid it without mishap. “You smell like horse.” He leans back and squints at me for a moment before continuing. “There’s a life-sucking curse on you.” He proclaims, and gestures around. “And a seriously bad smell is coming from over there.” He points to the bookshelf.  
  
I gape at Hyde, dumbfounded all over again. “Life-sucking curse?” I grunt and look down at my hands, as though I could see sign of it there. “Hyde, wait.” I pause again and ask what feels like the fifth time, “ _What?_ ”  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes at me. “Tecchan. You’ve been cursed.” He picks up the tea and blows before sipping.  
  
I look at him, aghast. “You—I –”  
  
He stares at me for a few seconds, his dark eyes somber and his expression thoughtful. “This is serious. We need to expel the spirit from this house and set up a barrier. And of course, lift the curse…” he looks narrow-eyed at the bookshelf, the very picture of a poised fox. Then he looks up only to find me staring straight at him. Suspiciously. Hyde’s lips purse into a little pout again, and his hands flutter to his side and then to straighten his shirt anxiously. “What? It wasn’t _me._ ” He looks less dignified now and more flustered. Even nervous. “I told you. It’s a horse.” His form shimmered for a moment, and I see the shiny coat of a healthy, young fox. He nearly dances on his paws, he’s so flighty all the sudden.  
  
I realize with a jolt that he thinks I might _harm_ him on the suspicion that it actually _was_ Hyde. I soften just a bit, and through my hazy surprise, I manage a nod. “Yes, yes…that makes sense.” In my head, I calculate the symptoms, and realize that the feeling behind the ghost apparitions and malevolent watching is a far cry from Hyde’s silly (if unnerving) howling. He really might have been teasing.  
  
Hyde relaxes, and his human shape stops flickering. He discards the cup and saunters over to the bookshelf. He pokes and touches numerous tomes, as though the bindings might tell him something more. And maybe it does. Finally, Hyde moves a spine with the very edge of his fingernail, and his whole body stiffens. Once again, his hair stands on end before settling back into the immaculate bob.  
  
“Is that it?” I get up for myself, striding on over to the shelf with the fox. Hyde’s finger is on the cover of the Areena magazine. My eyes widen as I follow Hyde’s motion. “But I didn’t see any curse—”  
  
Hyde rolls his eyes. “But I smell it. There’s a hex on this thing to prevent other mages from using this old book. It probably summoned a spirit to get rid of you.” Hyde looks a bit peevish. Without warning, he scoops the book/magazine out and heaves a breath onto it. His tail swishes and his hand makes a circle, and then he waves his arms sharply.   
  
The magical residue of the motion makes the barrier I’d set up (back when I first moved in) ring a low sound, and the papers pasted and tacked to the wall glow. One or two of them fade completely with an ear-splitting noise. The book, on the other hand, gives a burst of power that knocks Hyde down and causes his form to flicker again.  
  
Hyde hovers over the book once more, but his eyes slide over to me. “It’s drawing extra power from you.” He explains. “I don’t think I could get the hex off it without making you black out…so we’ll try getting the mark off you first and then the book.”  
  
I look at Hyde. “How do you know about…” I pause, looking at the book and my somewhat damaged barrier. “Curses, hexes, and bindings?” I settle on. “You were a bound fox, I know. But there aren’t any powerful magic users in this town. The closest there is…is the itako,” blind shaman, “who talks to the deceased.” I shrug and shake my head, still confounded.  
  
Hyde offers a small smile. “My former master was paranoid. We spied on magic users who lived in the next town over because she thought he might try and steal from her…and there actually are curses and malevolent spirits hereabouts, you know.” He pushes an idle hand through his hair. “I’m not a complete novice. I know stuff.”  
  
I shake my head. “I never said you didn’t.”  
  
Hyde snorts. “You just never expected that anyone’d curse _you._ ” He shakes his head, and blinks those beautiful eyes. His shifty gaze swings around the room. He smiles coyly at me, and cuts the distance between us in half, using just a few strides. He leans in—and I realize with a start that the fox is about the same size as me.  
  
Hyde examines my face most intently, and he leans in so that only the very tips of our noses touch. I can’t tell what he does, but he tilts his head so that our noses are touching at the bridge now, and one of his eyes closes. He smiles to himself (I can feel it rather than see it), and then he takes a step back. He pulls at my hand, leading me back to our abandoned teacups. “Sit.” He suggests, and without any reason to do otherwise, I do.  
  
He puts his hands on my shoulders and leans in close again—this time his hair tickles my cheek and as he moves, he quietly purrs. “Put out your tongue.”  
  
“Stick it out?” I half correct, half ask.  
  
He taps my lips with an impatient finger.  
  
I do, and his fingers move to trace my lips softly. Hyde’s hair billows and the lights flicker. He clicks his tongue to his teeth when he’s done, and the softly dancing fingers move to cup my face. He leans in to breathe once on my eyes, and most casually, I close them.  
  
Hyde makes a noise half like a growl and half like a snort. My eyes snap open, only to find Hyde pulling away. He sneezes twice, and retreats to the seat opposite, the seat I’d started out in. He cups his finely boned face with his hands, and he leans in over the table. Then, unexpectedly, he’s on the floor, burying his nose in his arms. When he looks up again, I can see his eyes watering and his nose on the verge of dripping. Hyde rubs his eyes and stands, clutching the book.  
  
I feel a heat radiate from him and at last I sense some of the Other presence that saturates the house. Hyde’s breath on my eye shows me strands of essence that spiral out in jagged tendrils from points all over my body. They appear as thin as mist at first, but as Hyde whistles and improvises a few dance moves, they become darker flecked with red and white. I feel the blood drain from my face a I realize how much energy—magical and my body’s physical energy—is being leeched away in response to Hyde’s attack.  
  
Hyde slashes at the tendrils with nails, and his eyes narrow as he changes into a fox to better attack the other energy. The tendrils spiral thicker together into a cyclone of sort, all draining to a point outside my window.  
  
I make a symbol in the air to reveal the source, but nothing else happens.  
  
“Stupid! Use your magic and he’ll just suck you dry all the faster,” Hyde yips, his voice angry. He swishes his tail at the thing, but it extends towards him menacingly. Hyde glows a bit and I see brilliant blue flow through the smoke-like tendrils. Hyde whines and leaps backward.  
  
I look to the window again and decide to head to my bedroom to get a more powerful tool. The curse would only take my energy, after all. I rifle through the dresser in the corner and come back with a hard leather case. Even as Hyde tussles with the tendril, I move slowly, methodically. With a care not to jostle the wrong bell, I unfasten the button to remove a bell, keeping a finger pressed against the clapper to keep it from sounding.  
  
I close my eye and focus my will. I allow the bell to ring loud and clear, a resounding noise that causes the glass to hum and the two spirits in my room to halt. Both Hyde and the leech are motionless. I feel my own hands begin to chill as I too fight the urge to be still. But the bell must be rung thrice to still a creature solely of _this_ world, so with effort I put the trembling bell back into its leather case.  
  
Should I use another bell? I could compel the spirit to leave—to leave this world all together, even, but that bell is a more fickle, sly bell than the first. With so little energy reserves, I should not risk using _that_ bell. I could become slave to Its will or whatever ore powerful spirit or mage sized It from me.   
  
Instead, I take a breath and go to the table where Keita and I had our lessons. I take up the brush and focus my energy as I write a string of kanji. I fling the paper to the spot above my window and see the Other presence recoil. The tendrils are cut off from whatever waits outside. I begin to chant and make another symbol in the air, this one above my chest. Hyde adds his voice, beautiful and crooning to mine and the spirit is expelled from my residence.  
  
Hyde leaps on top of the spell book and clamps his jaws around something large and slug-like thing-with-many-legs from the book. What before had seemed like an ordinary book reeked and slithered. Hyde mashed the thing between his jaws, and it disappears with a squishing noise. Again Hyde thrusts his teeth to the book and this time crushes a black, wriggling snake with his teeth.  
  
I go back to the dresser to get the tools of a Shinto priest. I come out with the wooden pole with white paper tied to it, along with a book to tell me how to purify a defiled place. I chant and wave the stick as Hyde looks on, amused. He curls up on the living room chair and watches as I go over each room and the door. Then I write fresh barrier spells and wordings, and paste them to the entry way and windows where they fade from sight as I make a hand sign and will it.  
  
“You know,” says Hyde from the cushioned chair, “you still have to deal with the horse. He may not be as aw-inspiring as me, but he’s not still frozen by that spell.” Hyde’s eyes fix on me. “What did you do, anyways? I haven’t seen a,” he pauses to find the word, “bell like that before.”  
  
I sigh and lurch into the chair opposite his. “It’s a spell used in Eastern Europe and Russia…their necromancers use them to control or exercise spirits of the dead,” I explain. “Bells were used by shamans, priest or some sort of religious specialist in ancient Japan, you know…though we don’t know what for. And chimes or bells have long sense been associated with the Other world, not to mention.” I yawn. “Ringing in fortune or warding off bad luck and all…”  
  
Hyde twitches his nose and lifts his head as if to consider my words. His form shimmers, and Hyde with short-crop hair sits across from me. He’s wearing nearly the same outfit as me, I realize. Old jeans, a collared shirt and a vest, though Hyde’s vest looks like something like a cross between rabbit fur and lace. I smile weakly at the thought, but Hyde only looks down his pretty nose at me.  
  
“So?” He asks and stretches out of the chair. “Are we going to show that horse what’s what tonight or tomorrow?” He cocks his head, but his eyes wander to the newly affixed wards. “Not sure your protection will hold against so strong a spirit. I mean, he’s been sapping energy from you for _days_ by the looks of it, and you’re a mage! He’s well fed, that’s for sure…”  
  
I lick my lips, considering. “But I need to rest. And Hyde, you don’t need to help,” at Hyde’ sharp look I set my jaw and try to explain my reasoning to a proud, young fox spirit. “You’re not compelled to help me. Crossing some other spirit,” I shake my head for emphasis, “you’d be butting heads for centuries because of it. It’s not strategically sound.”  
  
Hyde scoffs and taps his foot, while rolling his eyes. “We _already_ ‘butt heads.’” He shrugs, the motion so fluid as to remind me of the prowling walk of a large cat. “Besides, I was bored.” He flashes a cocky grin at me. “Teasing you was no fun, so I might as well tag along for your little adventures instead. Get your coat and amulet then?” His lips twitch upwards into a smile and he licks his lip. “Or do you really want to test your warding skills?”  
  
I frown halfheartedly at Hyde. “I’ll make more tea. Why don’t you tell me what you know about this horse spirit.” I sigh, rubbing my temple.  
  
But I don’t get up to move right away, and a few minutes later Hyde looms over me, tea pot and cup in hand. “This tea is better,” he boasts, voice low like a purr. “You have to pour the hot water over the leaves a few times for a lighter flavor.” He demonstrates, pouring the tea in an arc into the cup. Fox-spelled eyes see a glow of warmth as he heats the cup to keep the tea warm. “Horse spirit…do you know the story about the farmer’s daughter and the horse?”  
  
I shake my head, puzzled. Hyde rolls his eye and goes to fetch the other tea cup. “There was a farmer who needed to get something done quickly.” He waves a hand and wrinkles his brow. “Or was it a weaver or a merchant? Anyway, his only daughter got on really well with his horse. She would always brush his mane and tend to him herself, though she didn’t do so well with people.  
  
“So it was really important one day that the man gets the goods delivered for some reason, but the transportation broke down or didn’t come, I think. So he’s desperate and all and the horse knows it. So the horse tells the man ‘if you give me your daughter to wed, I will do this for you.’ And so the farmer agrees.” Hyde shrugs his slender shoulders. A light puff of steam come over the teacup. “But of course, the farmer is lying.” He grins, showing teeth. “So he takes the profit and kills and skins the horse. Seems just like a human thing to do, but what do I know?” Hyde touches a finger to the rim of the tea cup, tracing the edge of the white cup. “But the horse skin flies up soon after and envelops the girl before lifting into the sky. Then the skin lands on a mulberry tree where little worms come down on white thread.” He licks his lips again and purses his lips to take a sip of tea. “And so silk worms were discovered.”  
  
I consider the story, wondering how likely it is that Hyde is leaving out a few steps. But I suppose it doesn’t really matter. I sip my own tea. “So the horse spirit can fly and possibly change shape.” I say sinking into the chair.  
  
Hyde nods. “Fly, yes, but it can’t change shape, as far a s I   
know…just steal women or handsome mage’s energy.” Hyde smiles over the now-empty tea cup. “Ready to go?”  
  
I shake my head and marvel at the unfathomable. A former _tsukaima,_ a familiar or a bound spirit, is freely helping me.   
  
What will come of this adventure?  
  
I could hardly wait to find out.  
  


* * *


	12. epilogue

**Part Thirteen**  
(Tetsu PoV)  
  
“You should probably go out as a fox in case someone notices a person coming out who didn’t come in,” I say pointedly.  
  
Hyde mumbles something and in a blur of motion he’s a fox again. He slinks between my feet all the way out of the apartment. In the space between the bicycle racks and the next street light, Hyde takes his human form again.  
  
“Why do you prefer that form?” I ask curiously, gesturing vaguely with my chin.  
  
“Prefer?” Hyde’s hair is a more modern—if daring—cut now, with his bangs swept to one side and his hair moussed into short waves. His eyebrows are not as neatly plucked this time, giving him a more masculine gaze. Hyde laughs again. “I think I like both shape well enough; they’re both me. My senses and abilities are the same—it only costs energy to change back and forth.” He swings an arm to grasp mine. “I just wanted to change.” He smiles and looks at me, mischievous. “Plus it not fair that even a short man is taller than me all the time…though I am swifter and all together more clever.” He lifts his chin for emphases.  
  
With an amused smile, I nod. “Sure,” I offer.  
  
Hyde sniffs, and practically prances in front of me. I note his shoes aren’t quite as tall as mine (I like tall boots. Nothing wrong with that), so he’s still a little shorter than me. I catch the scent of his hair—not quite perfumed, but like Ken, he has quite a distinctive sent. Or at least he does to me.  
  
Hyde gives me a shrewd look and his mouth tilts upward into a sharp smile. “Tetchan, tell me about growing up. What’s it like for a little mage? Do you make friends with all the spirits you meet or just badgers and foxes?” The raw curiosity in his voice makes me smile, wondering at his youth. Are we even comparable in age?  
  
“I went to public school during the school year and had tutors or summer boarding schools to learn magic…mostly tutors, though, until a little while back…” I drift off, remembering the not-so-pleasant break with the last institution I’d attended after high school. “But I was a kid like any other until I met Ken.” I smile at the memory, gazing at the weeds and grasses that grow in the ditch alongside the road.  
  
I shake my head to clear my thoughts. The young man net to me is _not_ Ken, but Hyde after all. The fox looks at me with open curiosity.  
  
An animal noise comes from the rice paddy between two houses and Hyde looks away. “You know,” He begins, sounding wistful, “a fox who has lived among humans can never be a _yogitsune,_ " _wild fox,_ "they say.” Hyde watches the rice paddy; perhaps looking with his oh-so-keen eyes as another fox caught a frog for supper.  
  
“Could you have been a wild fox at all? I thought fox goblins—” I bite my lip and correct myself, “ _jinko,_ ” human fox, “were naturally different from field foxes.”  
  
Hyde waves a hand. “Who knows? Aside from celestial foxes, can we really be distinguished so easily? Maybe being summoned magically made me jinkou…or maybe I was just born this stunning.” He preens in the lamplight, but a melancholy air remains about his too-pretty features. He sighs and looks to the moon. “I miss the others…I miss the stupid missions even.” He laughs. “What am I supposed to do all the time? Trick farmers?” he laughs again. “Even Yuki left once the old woman died…” Hyde looks to the sky, his features softening with a dull sort of loneliness.  
  
“You just don’t know yourself well enough. Being on your own is a good time to figure out what you’re made of and what you want to do.” I say. Hyde may be young for a fox, but not so much that he’s incapable of living on his own, I think. “But don’t some kitsune have courts, servants and vassals?” I wonder, thinking of the old tale of fox weddings. “Or is that an earlier generation’s bit of fancy?”  
  
Hyde arches an eyebrow playful, “What, the learned mage doesn’t know kitsune fact from fiction?” He teases, his voice a low purr in the back of his throat. “I knew you had the wrong ideas about us.”  
  
But before Hyde can tease me on my in-expertise (or answer my question), an earsplitting noise hails down on us with a strong gust of wind. I look into the dim blackness, and feel for the sense of other that has to accompany the strange sound. I grasp at it—even as I feel my energy’s unusually low status, I can find this thing. I know it the way I can pick out an old book of mine from a stack of library loans—and I know its intent. With one hand, I unfurl a written warding. While chanting, I reach into my pocket with the other.   
  
I’ve completed the barrier.   
  
The barrier activates, and squinting, I at last see the horse spirit hovering in the blue-black sky for the first time. It has a large head, but instead of a muscular body and four legs; it has a cloak-like body with only two hooves at the front corners of the cloak. Its large, slanted eyes are bright with anger and intelligence and it bears its teeth in undisguised temper.   
  
I can't afford to give quarter, or he might make use of that curse. Surely he _knows_ my magic enough to find weakness.  
  
  
My hand finds the bag of salt, but I still have pull open the drawstrings. I ready myself for a wash of fear that hasn’t quite set in yet. The horse spirit pulls away as it runs into my barrier, giving me time to open the salt bag.   
  
I raise my voice and lift my eyes. “What is your purpose, spirit? Why did you invade a mage’s home and drain away his energy? Surely you knew there would be consequences.” I tilt my head and narrow my eyes, showing the bag of alt and ready handful as warning. But he should have realized; I carry no iron.  
  
The horse spirit whines and makes another swipe above my head, but this one is only for show, I think. Beside me, Hyde takes a handful of grass blades and makes to blow them at the spirit. I don’t know the spell he means to use exactly, but I grab for his hand anyways.  
  
I keep my voice steady, and drop the volume to a speaking tone. “Spirit! Stay away from me and do not harm the people of this village. Leave of your own will, or I will call an exorcist or onmyou.”  
  
Hyde rubs his finger and hisses, “You aren’t going to banish him yourself?” his eyes dart to the large horse sport looming overhead. “Why not? He attacked you!”  
  
I take a moment before responding, knowing I’d have to choose my words carefully. Slowly, I nod, indicating the horse spirit with my chin. “I saw a cord that bound him to that book.” My eyes don’t leave the spirit, and I pour the salt back into the bag and free one hand to make a warding over the calligraphy that went from paper slip to hang in the air. “He was summoned by whoever secured that book, but you cut that cord.” I say this last part loud enough for the spirit to hear.  
  
The spirit throws its head back and laughs. “Foolish mage. I was not bound to serve that book or its former master!” The spirit’s eye narrow and it grins wide enough to show teeth. “I heard the alarm you ripped by opening the book, and I followed you. You look tasty,” he draws this last word out and hovers nearer. “You may be strong, but you didn’t notice me soon enough. Your barrier will break soon and then I can eat you at my leisure.”  
  
Hyde scoffs. “You barely drained any energy at all! His barriers kept you out of his apartment before I came…only bits of you got in.” He brandishes his grass and I hear a high pitched whirr. A strong pulse of energy gathers around the fox, but he doesn’t release it. “You had to wait for him to come outside. But even his flimsy paper barrier keeps you out!” Hyde taunts. “He doesn’t need an onmyou to banish a low-life like you.”  
  
I grit my teeth and glare at Hyde. This horse is hardly low-level. Because he was able to hide his presence from me for so long and his size, I would think he was as strong as Hyde or Ken, or at least nearly so. But I smile through clenched teeth anyways. “Just go and I won’t pursue you.” I say it slowly, each word a careful measure. Behind the paper, my thumb traces a seal—a subtle compulsion that is easy to ignore if you see it cast, but when done on the sly it seem like it comes from the opponents own head.  
  
The horse spirit snorts and lowers to ground level. It is so large that it stands two heads over Hyde and I, but it looks less angry and more calculating that before. “I saw no other magic users enter your house, or you theirs. You aren’t friend to onmyou or other mage. Who do you claim as your ally then?” The horse snorts and one hoof paws the empty air. “You have only your weakened powers and a fox kit to call ally.”  
  
“And a badger,” Hyde adds.  
  
“ _Tsukaima?_ ” a familiar. “Odd mage.”  
  
Hyde blows his grass at last, and a puff of steam boils past the other spirit, missing him by centimeters. “I’m no _familiar._ Allies maybe. Or friend.” Hyde bristles.  
  
“I heard of you, fox kit. You were bound to the old lady Furude. Why do you follow a human and not scorn or eat him?”  
  
Hyde, his pride stinging, glowers at the horse spirit without answering.  
  
I call out a single word of banishment, the first for expelling an unknown spirit from a place. I fling the salt as added incentive. “Go and do not harm the people of this town, spirit.”  
  
The beast roars its fury like a rampaging god, and lightning flashes in its eyes. Froth leaks from the beast’s mouth, and for a dreadful moment, I’m terrified that the spell hasn’t worked. But it senses my power (amazing, really, that I’ve any left), and unexpectedly, Hyde lends his seal to mine with a breath of warm air—sweet smelling to me, but somehow repellent to the beast.  
  
I speak again. “I bear you no ill will. Leave me and these people here. We mean you no harm.” I weave my words carefully, and with one hand I draw soothing energy into the air.  
  
But the spirit will have none of it, and instead of hearing me out, he disappears from sight.  
  
I slowly channel my energy down into the air surrounding me. Once it was gentle in nature and form, I took a deep breath. Just as Ken taught me when I hadn’t the energy to spare, I funneled it gently back within me, too, much as a nature creature might.  
  
Hyde does not touch me immediately—I know my hair is fluffing out, and I’m vaguely embarrassed by this oh-so-free use of magic. Honestly, I strongly prefer understanding the rules and limitations (the balances and levers) of my first teacher’s magic, but I’ve found myself blending magic more and more as I grow older. But after this I done, Hyde catches me when I stumble, absorbing some of the physical shock so I might walk safely.  
  
He gives me a bemused smile, waggling his eyebrows a little. “Huh.” He says at first, appraising me deeply. “Well done…” but he says nothing more for several long minutes.  
  
I break the silence with a few paces forward. It’s not toward my apartment, but toward the foresty road along a stream. Sensing no footfalls behind me, I stop and glance back at Hyde.  
  
His hair has grown out again, I note with amusement, and it blows gently about him, like a streamer on the wind. “Shouldn’t we be headed back?” Hyde asks, a rich humor coloring his words again.  
  
A grin slips past, and I nod, both to Hyde and myself.  
  
For the moment, at least, Hyde is not so lost. And I won’t be quite so alone.  
  
Smiling pleasantly now, I turn on my heel and move to stand beside Hyde. “Sure,” I allow. “Let’s go back.”  
  
And so we do.  
  


* * *

  
  
(Epilogue: Tetsu PoV)  
  
Ken smirks up at me, a crop of not-o-recently-shaved bristles making his face seem so mischievous. “Hmm,” he says from the coffee table, and I realize he’s _not_ nursing a paper cup like I’d first expected, but a can. A suspiciously beer-ish looking can.  
  
I sigh. “Ken, isn’t it a bit early for that?”  
  
He laughs, and his curled locks spill over his face. He looks half wild, but still my good friend. “Isn’t it a little early for you two to be _living_ together?” he quips in return.  
  
I snort into my coffee (legitimate coffee, and not an illusion, thank you.) “Hyde’s not living with me. He just likes to stop by for tea.” I slide into the chair opposite of Ken and regard him. I’m not sure if his concern stems from actual caring, or just irritable jealousy.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Ken snorts back at me. He leans forward, his expression suddenly unreadable. “Well.” He looks at me again.  
  
I can’t help but fidget under his gaze. I put down the coffee and fold my arms. “What?” I demand.  
  
Unblinking, Ken replies. “I want to meet him.”  
  
I relax a little. “Oh. Yeah, sure.” I pick up my coffee again. “Of course.” Settling into our usual conversation style was taking longer than normal, but I could sense Ken’s interest shifting. I tap my coffee distractedly, and nod lightly at Ken. “Any news then?”  
  
Ken’s smile has some teeth to it, but I can’t really read it very well. He shrug a little before nodding. “Not really. I cleared that kid of any suspicion…” and he stops. Leans forward and sniffs loud and long. “Tetsu… _why_ do you smell of horse?”  
  
I can’t help but give a wan smile, and reply in a bland fashion, “oh, there was an incident with a horse spirit and a cursed magic book.” I blow at my coffee. “It apparently was hanging around me since I went to the flea market a couple of days ago. We had words, and he left.” I take a sip.  
  
Ken’ eyebrows are still raised. “Did you talk _with_ him or at him? Did you _banish_ him? ‘cause if you did, there will be consequences.” Ken lectures, shaking his head slowly.  
  
I squirm in my seat. “I tried talking, but he didn’t want to talk to me—just eat me. And I didn’t banish him really. Just out of town since he was leeching my energy.” I always feel like a half-trained kid when Ken gets like this. Never fails.  
  
“You banished a horse spirit who leeched your energy.” Ken says incredulously. “How did you have the energy? _Why_ didn’t you notice the day of the flea market?” Ken jabs a finger in my direction at this last question. His beer can is forgotten on the table, and it rattles a little as he moves about.  
  
Looking sheepish still, I had to shrug a little. “Um…”  
  
Ken sniffs. “Whatever.” He leans in and observes the coffee table. He looks intently at nothing for a moment before leaning back again. “Hmm.” He says at last. “Guess I owe the foxling, huh?”  
  
Ken’s eyes seem quite other-worldly at the moment, a liquid charcoal streaked with amber light. Looking at him now, I cant’ help but feel humbled to have such a friend. He’s quite serious now, I can tell, but I smile slowly anyways, hoping my feeling show in my own gaze.  
  
“Thank you, Ken.” I say first, and though it’s tempting to break off our shared look, I don’t just yet. “Besides, what are you doing? Thanking a fox?” I can feel my eyes crinkling and my smile turning into a full grin. I can’t help but tease him after the fuss he made about _this same fox_ before.  
  
Ken barks out a laugh, tossing his hair a little and dropping his head, thus breaking our eye contact. He laughs for what seem like forever, and I can’t tell if it’s really amusement or relief that colors his voice.  
  
So. Maybe I could introduce the two of them after all…  
  
It was looking to be a good day.  
  


* * *

  
  
(end)  
  



End file.
